Something To Live For
by BlairJinnyJoFan
Summary: After leaving in 1988 after a fight the girls get back together to help Edna whom says she has nothing to live for when she finds out she's dying.
1. Default Chapter

This story is the pilot(so to speak)for new Series about Blair,Jo,Natalie,Dorothy(tootie)  
  
and their families.The Timeline is May2001-?  
  
Series:"Heart to Heart"  
  
Story:1(Pilot)  
  
Title:"Something To Live For"  
  
  
  
Short Summary  
  
**************  
  
The girls leave in 1988 afeter a fight.(Read Chaper one for info)  
  
Blair--- Is married to a Jay Gentry and has a stepdaugther Marcie15 and a Daugther  
  
Morgan13.She owns a shop Called Texas Style.Jay is the mayor of College Station Texas  
  
where they live.  
  
Jo----Is divorced from Rick Bonnor(but still kept the name) for about two months now over a painful marriage.She has two girls Callie14 and RoseMarie7.She is a lawyer.They(Rick too)live in Portland Maine.  
  
Natalie----Is married to a Sam West and has an Adopted daugther Lisa Gates 15(She kept her birth name)and is trying to adopted Lisa's sister Tabitha Gates 6.They also have a  
  
son Sammy 1(not adopted)Natalie writes for a local news paper and also has come out  
  
with some books.Sam is a teacher.They live in Brooklyn Georgia.  
  
Dorothy---Is married to Jeff and has a daugther Felicia 13 and a son Carter 4.Dorothy is  
  
an actress(She mostly does movies)Jeff is a football player.They live in HollyWood California.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Chapter1*  
  
Edna Gaines walked into the livingroom and sat down on the sofa.She bent down and  
  
picked up a magazine off the coffee table.I'll look at this for awhile till the doctor calls.  
  
thought Edna as she opens it up to see a familiar face staring back at her.Tootie is a wounderful actress.Thought Edna as she sets the magazine back down on the coffee.She  
  
leans back and closes her eyes and thinks back to the day that her girls left.  
  
The painful day that made my girls leave and go their separate ways was the worse day  
  
of my life.I had just moved back with my husban Bruce and we were hopping things would  
  
be the same.We thought wrong.  
  
Blair was headmistress of Eastland,Jo had just become a policeofficer,Tootie was a news reporter on Tv,And Natalie was reporter for the local news paper.Things were going well till a young girl about the age of 15 walked into class one day and opend fire,She killed 10 students and 5 teachers,She injured 30 students and 10 teachers.When the police questioned some students one said that she had told Bair what the girl was planing to do and that Blair said Oh thats just talk and did nothing about it.Well the police belived the girl and the police had Jo arrest Blair.Oh do I remember that day well.I was there when Jo put the handcuffs on Blair.Jo had tears running down her face as she read Blair her rights.  
  
Not long after that Natalie was given the chance to right an article she said she'd do it till she found out that it was about Blair and that she had to write more then just about the shooting.She worte that Blair Warner was taking money from the school to pay off her bills.Blair was having trouble paying her bills and even took a night job to help pay them off.So it made it easier for others to belive that.  
  
Tootie had to give a report on the news about the shooting,Well she told more then that.  
  
She said that the day the student told Blair about the shooting plans of one stundent that  
  
Blair was drunk.None of us bought it but it did fit so the people bought it.We asked Blair  
  
if she had a drinking problem but she wouldn't talk so we thought it was the reporters overeacting.  
  
When Blair was found not guilty and was able to come home war broke loose the girls were fighting over who's fault it was for what happened.Then one day I came home from a walk to find Blair,Natalie,and Tootie packing.I tried to talk them out of it but I couldn't then they left that day.Later that night Jo and Rick came by to tell me good-bye and that was it the last time I heard from any of them.  
  
Last year I got a card and a book from Natalie that she worte. She said she missed me and she was fine but there no return address.Edna closed her eyes as she thought of this.''Edna!''called Bruce walking into the living room.''In here.''said Enda opening her eyes.''Did the doctor call yet?''asked Bruse sitting down on the sofa next to his wife.''Not yet,They said sometime between 1:00pm and 3:00pm.''said Edna.  
  
The phone rings Edna answers it.''Hello,Yes,I see,Yes, How long,I'll think about it,Bye.''said Edna as she hangs up the phone slowly.''Bad news?''asked Bruse.''I have cancer and a year to live if I get treatment,Less if I dont.''said Edna.  
  
"Then you'll get treatment.''said Bruse.''I dont want treatment,I have nothing left  
  
to live for,My girls are not speeking to me or eachother,I did get that card from Natalie  
  
but thats it.''said Edna with tears in her eyes.''You have me.''said Bruse.''I know but Im  
  
getting older and I will die sooner or later."said Edna."I know you miss the girls,They were a huge part of your life."said Bruse."I wish I could see them again.''said Edna."I know."said Bruse."I wonder what my girls are up to these days''said Edna as she stands  
  
up and walks upstairs. 


	2. Chapter2

*Chapter2*  
  
"Thank-you come again"said Blair as she waves to a lady leaving her store."Mom,Here  
  
is a list of all the shoes we have."said a13year old girl with blond hair and Brown eyes as she walks into the room."Thanks Morgan,Wheres your sister?"asked Blair as she takes the clipboard from Morgan."Half sister,She's in the back cleaning the bathroom."said Morgan."Sorry half sister,Tell her to come here when shes done."said Blair as she sets the  
  
clipboard down.Morgan go's into the back.  
  
A lady walks into the store and looks around.Blair walks over to her."May I help you?"  
  
asked Blair."Yes do you sell Pretty Pink perfume number3?"asked the lady with a texas  
  
drawl."Im sorry we ran out Monday,The truck comes Thursday,I could give you a rain check."said Blair."No No I'll come back then,Tell your husban I said Hi."said the lady as  
  
she leaves."I will,Come again."said Blair .  
  
I hate that Jay has to be the mayor.I knew this would happen.People telling me to say hi for them,Him working late hours seven days a week.Well the pay is wonderful,We do live in a very nice house better then the one I lived in when I was younger.Morgan and Marcie do go to the best school money can by.Life is great but why do I feel like somethings missing form my life.Thought Blair as she saw her stepdaughter walking into the room.  
  
"Morgan said you wanted to see me."said Marcie a 15 year old girl with hazle eyes and a mixture of Blond and brown hair which is up in a poneytail."Yeah,I need you to go home and cook dinner."said Blair."I hate cooking dinner,Do I have to?"asked Marcie."Yes,Make what ever you want."said Blair."Fine,When is dad comming home?"asked Marcie as she blows a bubble with her pink bubble gum."I dont know,Sorry sweetie."said Blair as phone rings."Hello,Texas Style,Blair Gentry speaking."said Blair as  
  
Marcie leaves.  
  
Later that night Blair,Marcie and Morgan are sitting around a table eatting dinner .The  
  
phone rings and Marcie runs to answer it."Hello,Dad!"said Marcie with a smile on her face.Morgan drops her fork and runs over to the phone."Dad!let me talk."said Morgan trying to take the phone away from Marcie."When are you comming home,Oh I see,Fine  
  
see you in the morning,I guess."said Marcie as she slowly hangs up the phone."When is  
  
he comming home?"asked Morgan as she and Marcie walk over to the table and sit down."Sometime between 2:00am and 4:00am,He has some things to go over at the  
  
College Station Courthouse."said Marcie as she picks at her rice."Oh,I was hopping he  
  
could fix my three way make-up mirror."said Morgan as she takes a sip of water."Well I  
  
was hopping alot of things to!But you know what its not happening because his job has  
  
taken over his life!"Yelled Marcie."Sorry!"yelled Morgan."Im going to bed."said Marcie  
  
as she stands up then walks away."Hey Its your turn to do the dishes."said Morgan."I  
  
cooked the dinner,You clean the dishes."said Marcie as she climes the stairs."Morgan  
  
Gentry clean dishes I think not."said Morgan."Blair Gentry give Morgan Gentry 15$ this  
  
week I think not."said Blair."I get the picture."said Morgan as she picks up some dishes  
  
then go's into the kitchen."Go to bed when you'er done."said Blair as she stands up.  
  
"Ok!"called Morgan from the kitchen.Blair walks up the stairs.  
  
Blair stops by Marcie's door and thinks about going in then thinks it would be best if she  
  
had some time alone to cool off.  
  
Blair walks into her and Jay's bedroom.She lays down on their bed and thinks about what  
  
happened in the dinningroom.Marcie was right Jay's job had taken over his life,I wish I  
  
could go back to the day I had first met him .Or not.Thought Blair to herself.  
  
I had alot of problems,I just had left everything I had ever known over a fight that was my fault.Blair lets out a deep breath of air as she thinks of this.  
  
I was having trouble paying my bills and I was going to loose the condo If I did not pay a down payment and I really needed my own space so the night I took the money from the school I was drunk.I thought that the many drinks I had helped me feel better so I kept on drinking till it got out of hand.  
  
The day a girl came and told me that another student was planning on killing other students I had had three beers and half if not the whole whine bottle the night before.My  
  
life was so messed up.  
  
If I told everyone that the news papers and the news were right that I had stolen money and had a drinking problem.Think about me Blair Warner steeling money to pay bills and having a drinking problem no one would by it.  
  
So after the shooting I went to jail then I was let out after they found me not guilty.So they  
  
thought.  
  
I went home and war broke out so I packed my bags and moved here to the very  
  
lovely College Staiton Texas where I ment Jay and his three year old daugther Marcie.Jay got me help for my drinking and we got married then had Morgan.If I never met Jay I dont know where I would be.Thought Blair to herself as the bedroom door opens.  
  
A man with light brown hair and brown eyes walked into the room."Jay your home."said  
  
Blair as he walks over to her."Yes I am."said Jay as he sits on the bed and hugs her."I missed you."said Blair as he lets go of her."I cant stay long I have to do something,I just  
  
thought I'd see you before I leave."said Jay as he gives Blair a quick kiss."Where are you going?"asked Blair."Somewhere."said Jay unsure."Ok when you make up your mind let  
  
me know."said Blair as she kisses him once more.Jay stands up and walks toward the door  
  
he turns around."Blair."said Jay."Yes honey."said Blair."I love you,Please for me and the  
  
kids sake don't ever change."said Jay."I wont."said Blair as Jay walks out the room and  
  
and closes the door behind him.  
  
Two hours later Blair is waken from a deep sleep to here the loud sound of a gun go off.  
  
Blair stands up grabs her robe and puts it on very fast and runs into the hallway almost bumpping into Morgan and Marcie whom were already in the hallway."Mom what was  
  
that."said Morgan."I dont know,Im about to find out."said Blair as she walks down the  
  
stairs."Me too."said Marcie running down the stairs."Wait for me."said Morgan as she  
  
runs to catch up.  
  
Blair walks around the huge livingroom looking fo any sign of what happened."Marcie  
  
check the basement,Morgan check the second floor,I'll check this floor."said Blair as her  
  
and her girls go off to the floors they were told to go to.  
  
Marcie opens the basement door and walks down the stairs.She turns on the light and  
  
walks around.As she turns the corner she sees something she never thought she'd see.  
  
"Oh My God!Mom!Morgan!Mom!Morgan!Mom!"screamed Marcie.Blair rushes down the stairs with Morgan right behind her."Marcie what is it whats wrong."said Blair."D..  
  
Dad..He..He."Marcie could bearly speak without crying so she points over to the floor.  
  
Blair runs over to her husbans body which is laying in a puddle of blood.Blair checks for a pulse."He's dead."said Blair as she stands up and walks over to her two girls and hugs  
  
them as they all break down into tears. 


	3. Chapter3

*Chapter3*  
  
Dorothy paces back and forth in a hospital waiting looking like she's about to cry but forces herself to hold back the tears."Mom,How is Carter I came as soon as I could get away from dance class."said a 13 year old girl with short black hair and dark brown eyes."Im sorry Felicia we dont know anything yet."said Dorothy as she sits down in a chair."What happened?"asked Felicia as she sat down in a chair next to her mother."He stoped breathing again."said Dorothy."I hope they find him a heart soon."said Felicia as she reaches over and picks up a magazine."Me too."said Dorothy.  
  
"Tootie honey."said Jeff as he walks over to his wife."Jeff thank God your here."said Dorothy."How is he?"asked Jeff as he sits next to his wife."I dont know."said Dorothy as she hugs Jeff. "Carter Williams!"called a doctor as he looks around the room."Here!"said Jeff as he lets go of Dorothy."Your son is very sick,I dont think He'll make it through the night.Im sorry."said the doctor."Isn't there a heart for him?"asked Jeff."Carter is the very last name on the list it would take months to years to get him a heart and he only has days left to live Im sorry."said the doctor."Cant you do something!Please he's my son he has  
  
is whole life ahead of him!He's only 4!"yelled Dorothy as she cries.Jeff walks over to Dorothy and holds her."When can we see him?"asked Jeff."Any time you want He's in room 223."said the doctor as he leaves.  
  
Dorothy,Jeff and Felicia walk into a hospital ICU room and over to a little boy with dark  
  
hair and dark brown eyes which are closed at the moment."He's so weak."said Dorothy  
  
as she walks up to her son and kisses his head."I wish we could help him."said Felicia as  
  
she kisses her baby brother's head."He's a fighter He'll make it."said Jeff as he also kisses  
  
his son on the head."Im going for a soda do any of you want something?"asked Felicia.  
  
"No thanks I think were fine."said Dorothy as Felicia leaves.  
  
"Mommy."said Carter as he wakes up."Carter,Honey."said Dorothy as she walks over to  
  
her son and kneels down on the floor next to his bed then takes his hand."Mommy am I  
  
going to die?"asked Carter.Dorothy has no idea what to say so she says the only thing  
  
she can think of."Well sweety some day everyone dies."said Dorothy."Mommy's right,  
  
Some day Felicia Mommy and I will die just like someday you will die."said Jeff backing  
  
up what Dorothy said.Felicia walks into the room."Hey Carter your awake,How are you  
  
feeling?"asked Felicia as she walks into the room."Im tired I think I'll just close my eyes  
  
for awhile."said Carter as he closes his eyes.  
  
The heart machine makes a loud beeping noise.Doctor's and Nurses rush in as the heart machine shows a long flat staight line."Carter No!"cried Dorothy.Jeff hugs his wife as they all walk out of the room leaving their dead boy to rest.  
  
Two days later Jeff,Dorothy and Felicia come home from the funeral of Carter.They walk  
  
into the livingroom.Felicia walks upstairs and go's to bed.  
  
Jeff and Dorothy sit down on the sofa in the livingroom."It's to quiet,God I miss him so much.He's my little boy and I lost him I..I Lost my little boy."cried Dorothy."Sh...Sh...It'll be all right."said Jeff as He holds his wife to comfort her while she cries on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
Sorry about the spacing problem,I worte this on Microsoft Works and saved it in a different format the first time,Then I had to save it under Microsoft Word and save each chapter in anoter format.The spell check must be acting up again sorry about that. 


	4. Chapter4

*Chapter4*  
  
"It'll just be for the day you'll be back home with Lisa,Sammy and Sam soon enough."said  
  
Natalie to a six year old girl with Dark brown hair and blue eyes."I dont want to stay  
  
with her I hate her!"Yelled the six year old girl."Tabitha its just for six hours,She's your  
  
birth mother you have to at least see her."said Natalie trying to talk a six year old in  
  
to doing something that Natalie didn't even want her to do."I want you to be my mother  
  
and Sam to be my father and Sammy to be my brother,I want to stay with my sister Lisa!"  
  
Yelled Tabitha."Tabby please just do it for me."said Natalie to her hopefully soon to be  
  
daughter."Fine I will.How come Lisa isn't going too?"asked Tabitha as she sits down on  
  
her bed."She has been adopted by us years ago before your birth mother had you and  
  
Lisa has a say at what happens because she is older."said Natalie as she sits down on  
  
the bed next to Tabitha as the door bell rings."I'll get it ."called a voice from the livingroom."That must be your birth mother."said Natalie as her and Tabitha walk out the  
  
Tabitha's bedroom.  
  
A 15 year old girl with Blond hair and Blue eyes opens the door to see a tall lady with  
  
brown hair and blue eyes about late 30's standing there."Lisa,My God I cant belive its  
  
you,The last time I saw you was when you were what three or four."said the lady as she  
  
walks into the house."Three,Right before police came to hall you off to jail for selling dope  
  
oh and I loved the DCFF friends they brought along with them to take me away kicking  
  
and screaming."said Lisa sarcastically as she closes the door.  
  
Natalie and Tabitha walk into the livingroom and up to the lady.Tabitha walks over to Lisa  
  
and stands next to her."Sarah Gates,Im Natalie West and this girl thats standing next to  
  
Lisa is Tabitha."said Natalie as she points over to Tabitha."Hi Tabitha,It's been years sence  
  
i've seen you."said Sarah."Yeah six years."said Lisa in a rude voice."Um..Lisa why dont you go check on Sammy to see if he's awake yet."said Natalie."Fine."said Lisa as she stands up to leave."Lisa dont go,Please."said Tabitha."I'll be back in just a minute you'll be fine."said Lisa as she leaves."Who's Sammy?"asked Sarah alittle nervous."He's my son,He's one."said Natalie."Well I think we should be going."said Sarah as she adjusts her purse on her shoulder."No.I don't want to leave!"Yelled Tabitha as she runs down the hallway to look for her older sister.  
  
Lisa walks into the livingroom with Tabitha wrapped around her left leg making it hard  
  
for her to walk."Forget something?"asked Lisa sarcastically."Tabitha Sarah Gates,Why did you run off like that I thought we talked about this."said Natalie as she looks at Tabitha."Um."said Tabitha as grips Lisa's leg tighter.  
  
Lisa lifts up her left leg and swings Tabitha onto the near by sofa."Here sit."said Lisa as Tabitha lets go of Lisa's leg.Natalie sits down on the sofa next to Tabitha and Sarah sits in a near by chair."Tabby,Why dont you want to leave?"asked Natalie."I dont want to leave!I dont like that lady she looks mean."said Tabitha as she crosses her arms.Lisa laughs a small laugh."Tabby you thought that Sammy looked mean when he was born but does he acted mean?"asked Lisa as she bends down on the floor next to her sister.  
  
"No.Well..Only when he's hungrey."said Tabitha as everyone smiles."Tabby come here for a sec."said Lisa as she takes Tabitha over to a corner of the room and whispers something in her ear.  
  
Tabitha gives Lisa a hug then walks over to Natalie and hugs her then walks over to Sarah."What should I call You?"asked Tabitha."How about Sarah."said Sarah."Ok Sarah  
  
Lets go."said Tabitha."All right.Bye."said Sarah as they walk out the door."Bye Natalie,  
  
Lisa."said Tabitha as they close the door and leave.  
  
Natalie and Lisa walk into the kitchen to clean up some dishes.Natalie walks over to the  
  
sink and turns the water on.Lisa picks up some plates and walks them over to the sink.  
  
"What did you tell her that made her change her mind?"asked Natalie as she scrubs a plate."I told her that if she was a good girl and went that I would read her any story she  
  
wanted me to for a week."said Lisa."Well it worked."said Natalie as she sets the plate into  
  
the drying rack."So what time is Tabby comming home?"asked Lisa just as Sammy cries.  
  
"Um..Lisa you finnish the dishes and I'll check on Sammy."said Natalie as she runs out of  
  
the room.  
  
Later that day the Family is sitting around the livingroom floor watching Tv and  
  
talking about the day."How was spending the day with Sarah?"asked Lisa."It was ok,We  
  
went to the park,out to lunch,Then she took me shopping at the mall where she bought me  
  
this doll."said Tabitha as she shows her doll."Im glad you had fun."said Natalie.  
  
"Well look at the time its 8:00 I think its time for someone to go to bed."said Sam as he  
  
looked at his watch."Lisa I want you to read me The Big House.You promised."said Tabitha as she stands up and runs down the hall."Ok Im comming."said Lisa as she walks  
  
down the hall.  
  
"So how was your day?"asked Natalie."It was.."said Sam as the phone rings."Hello."said  
  
Natalie as she answers the phone."Yes,What she cant do that,I will fight,Im not giving Tabitha up up to some drug dealing drunk who might have changed again.Fine,Bye."said Natalie as she hangs up the phone."What was that all about?"asked Sam."Sarah wants to  
  
keep Tabitha."said Natalie."She cant do that,Tabby has been living here for two years we  
  
almost have her adopted."said Sam."If we want to keep her we have to fight and Im ready to fight."said Natalie."Im right behind you."said Sam as he puts an arm around Natalie as she leans in and rests her head on his shoulder."I will not loose her we are so  
  
close to her being ours."said Natalie."We'll do what ever we have to."said Sam as he kisses Natalie on her head.  
  
  
  
Note:The story is already finished I just be adding to it daily. 


	5. Chapter5

*Chapter5*  
  
"Mom!Callie took the tv guide away from me!"yelled a 7 year old girl with brown hair and green eyes.She looked very much like her mother but acted just like her father."I did not!"Yelled Callie a14 year old girl with Blond hair and Hazel eyes.She looked very much like her father but acted just like her mother."Girls!Get in here right now and bring the Tv guide!"Yelled Jo from the den.  
  
The two girls walk into the den and Callie hands Jo the TV Guide.Jo opens the Tv guide to  
  
about the middle."Does this look about even?"asked Jo as both the girls shake their heads  
  
yes."Good."said Jo as she takes the Tv guide and rips it right down the middle."Callie heres your half."said Jo as she hands it to Callie."Why'd ya tare it."asked Callie."Don't  
  
ask why just take it.Rosemarie here's your half."said Jo as she hands the half off to the  
  
7 year old."Thanks I think."said Callie."Now please leave I have to go over this case for  
  
tomorrow,I have to defend a gangster in court even though I know all the defense in the  
  
world would'nt save his sorry butt."said Jo as Callie and Rosemarie leave.  
  
Ten minutes later the phone rings and Callie runs into the room."Mom its dad should I tell  
  
him your not here."said Callie."No Um..Just record the phone conversation like I showed  
  
you."said Jo."Ok."said Callie as she leaves.  
  
Jo picks up the phone and she hears a beep to let her know it started recording."Hello Rick."said Jo getting alittle bit nervous."Hey Jo sweety."said Rick."Dont Jo sweety me.Now what in the world do you want?"asked Jo in an angry voice."I want to come home I want to be your husban and a father to Callie and Rosemarie."said Rick in a way that would make you feel sorry for him.Well almost."You blew your chance a month ago,It would have been sooner like a year but I loved you too much!"yelled Jo."Don't you still love me?"asked Rick."No I dont and I am doing my best to keep my kids away from you,If you ever lay a hand on me or the kids I sware to God that I will report you and have you in jail."said Jo."Well sence we are divorced and I do have visitation rights I can do what ever I want to them and say that you did it."said Rick."Well not for long I am going to make sure that the kids are mine and that you can never have any rights to see them!"Yelled Jo."Well I looked into that too and if I can find you an unsuitable parent I can have Rosemarie taken away and to live with me. I would have Callie taken away but she's 14 so she has a say unlike Rosemarie.If I get Rosemarie I will make sure you never see her again."said Rick."You Jerk!You wouldn't You just keep away far away and I will see you in court whenever we can get a hearing."Said Jo getting upset."I will be buy later to get the kids for my two days and one night a month visit."said Rick as he hangs up the phone.  
  
Jo hangs up the phone and sits there for a moment.I hope and pray that he does not lay a hand on any of them.Thought Jo as she puts her hand through her hair.  
  
Later that day Jo,Callie and Rosemarie are sitting on the sofa waitting for Rick.Jo looks  
  
over at the clock then at her watch."I wonder where he his?"asked Jo as she stands up then walks over to the window and looks outside."Maybe he got into a car wreck and is  
  
laying by the side of the rode bleeding to death."said Rosemarie as her and Callie walk  
  
over to the window they see Rick's car pull up."Wishful thinking."said Callie sarcastically.  
  
"Do you have everything?"asked Jo as she opens the door."Yep."said Callie as she shows  
  
Jo her bags."Yes."said Rosemarie as she lifts up her bags."Ok give me a kiss."said Jo as  
  
she kisses her kids good-bye."Bye mom."said Callie as she runs out to Ricks car."Bye mommy."said Rosemarie as she runs outside and gets into Ricks car.  
  
  
  
Jo walks into her bedroom around 12:00am that night.She walks over to her dresser and  
  
gets out a baggy T-shirt and a pair of baggy pants.Jo looks up at the mirror that is hanging  
  
over the dresser.She takes her shirt off and the mirror reveals large bruise across her shoulder.  
  
I remember that night.Rick came home from work drunk as I have ever seen anyone before.He wanted me to make him something to eat when I told him that I was too tired he  
  
yelled at me and through a glass at me.It took eight stitches.Hard to belive that it was almost a year ago when this all happened.  
  
I still in some odd way love him,He is the father of my two children,It would have been three but I had a miscarriage.It was going to be a boy,We were going to call him Joseph  
  
Rick Bonnor.thought Jo to herself as a tear slowly rolls down her face.  
  
That next night after I loss the baby he again got drunk he really went at me he gave me the brusies on my arms you can still see them.He also gave me somemore deep cuts that needed stiches.Those you can still see like they were done just an hour ago when they went done a month ago.To think I lost my baby less then a month ago.Unreal.Thought Jo as she puts on a baggy shirt.  
  
What has my life come to?Bad things just seem find to me.Everywhere I go something bad happens.I wonder what my life would be like if I lived back in New York close to my friends and Family.Well at least I'd have Mrs.G to give me some advice.She always  
  
gave me the best advice.I really could use some advice on what to do with my life but I  
  
told my kids and myself not to tell anyone what Rick has done.The court is the only one that knows.Its not like Rick's going to openly admit to anyone that he Hits his wife and Kids.Tears just roll down Jo's face as she thinks of this.  
  
The kids God I could kill myself for letting him lay a hand on them.The night he hit me a year ago was when he also went after Callie.She got a D on her math test and well with  
  
Rick being drunk he got mad and lashed out at her.She got three cuts one on her face that  
  
looked like something that would happen if she fell while riding her bike.She also had one  
  
on her right arm and one on her left arm.  
  
Then that night he also went after Rosemarie.She just got a bruise on her right cheek.Thank  
  
God the teacher's bought the story that Callie and Rosemarie got into a fight.If not Rick  
  
would have ended up in jail and I couldn't do that to him THEN but now I would love for  
  
him to rot to death behind bars till he dies.I still in a very sick and odd very odd way love  
  
him.  
  
Jo pulls her hair back into a poney tail and the mirror reveals a deep cut on her neck.Jo  
  
stares at the cut.I wish that would heal.I mean how could it.He gave it to me when I forgot  
  
to drop off something at his house two days ago.When will this all just end?Soon I hope.  
  
I am all alone to hide my painful secrets to keep my secrets secret.Thought Jo to herself as tears roll down her face. 


	6. Chapter6

*Chapter6*  
  
It had been two weeks sence Edna was told she had cancer and sence then she has spent  
  
the time in her room looking through old pictures of the girls and waiting to die.  
  
Bruce walks into their bedroom hopeing that maybe he could get her out of the house if  
  
not the bedroom at least."Edna would you like to go somewhere to eat?"he asked as he  
  
sits down on their bed."No thanks im fine,I'll just have some soup."said Edna as she turns  
  
the page in a photo album."Come on you haven't left the house in weeks,You need to get  
  
out and live your life."said Bruce."I am living my life while hopping that I'll die soon,What  
  
do I have left to live for,My girls were my life,My everything,Now they hate eachother."  
  
said Edna as she looks at a picture of Jo and Blair when they frist met."Do you have the  
  
envelope and Card that Natalie sent you?"asked Bruce."Yes its in my top drawer."said  
  
Edna."Thanks,Oh do you have the book too?"asked Bruce."Same place."said Edna.Bruce  
  
opens the drawer and takes out the book and card with the envelope then leaves.  
  
Bruce walks over to the desk and sits down.He looks at the envelope and see's a Brooklyn  
  
Georgia seal on it.Bruce then opens up the book to the about Arthur section and reads it.Natalie Green West.Well I think I just found out how to cheer up Edna.I know That Natalie's Married to a Sam West and lives in Brooklyn Georgia now all I have to do is get her phone number.I guess Edna never read the about Arthur section.Thought Bruce as he picks up the phone.  
  
"Yes get me Brooklyn Georgia please Thank-you.Hello do you have a listing for a Sam West?Yes could I have the phone number.Yes thank-you."said Bruce as he hangs up the  
  
phone.Well Lets see if shes home.Thought Bruce as he picks up the phone and dials the  
  
number.  
  
"Natalie West?"asked Bruce."Yes this is she.Can I help you?"asked Natalie from the other  
  
end of the phone."This is Bruce Gaines Edna's husban."said Bruce."How did you get my  
  
number?"asked Natalie."I have ways,Well I wanted you to come visit us for the summer."  
  
said Bruce."This is not really a good time."said Natalie as she thinks about Tabitha.  
  
"Well how about in a week or so.Please Its Edna,She has cancer and only a year to live  
  
if she get treatment and she wont,Please maybe you and the others can talk some sence  
  
into her."said Bruce."Others?You dont mean Jo,Blair and Tootie?If their going im not."said Natalie."I dont know if their comming yet I was lucky I got a hold of you.Please  
  
Edna has been in her room for the past two weeks looking through old photo albums with  
  
pictures of you girls wanting to die saying she nothing to live for.Please Im bagging you."  
  
said Bruce."Can I bring my husban and Kids?"asked Natalie."Yes."said Bruce."I'll be there in a week."said Natalie."Thank-you.Do you know where any of the others are?"asked Bruce."Well when I was in College Station Texas doing a report for the Brooklyn Book,I saw Blair at a store that she runs,Its called Texas Style,Her name is Blair  
  
Gentry.I saw her she did not see me I had sunglasses on at the time.Other then that Tootie's in Hollywood.If you get a hold of Blair dont tell her I told you where she is."said  
  
Natalie."I wont Thank-you so much.Bye."said Bruce and he hangs up the phone.  
  
Well one down three to go.Lets try getting a hold of Blair.Thought Bruce as he picks up the  
  
phone."Yes Could you get me College Station Texas Please.Thank-you.Yes could you give  
  
me the phone number for Texas Style.Ok thank-you."said Bruce as he hangs up the phone.  
  
This is going to be the hardest one to get to come.Blair was the most effected by what  
  
happened.Well lets see if she's there.Thought Bruce as he picks up the phone and Dials  
  
the number.  
  
"Hello Texas style,Blair Genrty speaking."said Blair from the other line."I did get the number right,This is Bruce Gaines Edna's Husban."said Bruce."How did you get my number?I never told anyone of you where I was going."said Blair getting alittle upset.  
  
"I have my ways."said Bruce."What do you need?"asked Blair."Its Edna.I need you to  
  
come see her.She has cancer.She has been locked in her room for the past two weeks looking at old photo albums with pictures of you girls.Please come maybe you girls could  
  
knock some sence into her."said Bruce."Im sorry this is not a good time."said Blair thinking about her husban killing himself and her kids that needed her."Please the doctor's  
  
say she has a year left to live if she gets treatment less if she wont and she does not want  
  
the treatment she rather die."said Bruce."I have a store to run and two girls to take care  
  
of I cant leave them and the store to put on a happy face and make a bunch of chit-chat  
  
with people that hurt me."said Blair getting upset."Please all she wants is to see her girls  
  
again.She told me that when she had you girls she had something to live for.Now every  
  
day for the past two weeks she has been saying either What do I have to live for or I have nothing left to live for.You can close the store and bring the girls.I know Edna would love to see the kids.Natalie is bringing her kids."said Bruce."I cant im sorry."said Blair."Please. For Edna."said Bruce."Fine for and only for Edna.I'll be there in a week."said Blair."Thank-You so much.Do you know where I can find Tootie or Jo?"asked Bruce."Tootie live's in Hollywood.Jo I dont know where she is.I really dont care where any of them live."said Blair as she hangs up the Phone.  
  
Well two down two to go.Lets see if I cant get a hold of a Mrs.Dorothy William's.Thought  
  
Bruce as he picks up the phone."Yes HollyWood California Please.Thanks.Yes Could you  
  
get me a Mr.Jefferson William's.Thanks.  
  
"Hello This is Dorothy William's you are talking to."said Dorothy on the other line."Yes  
  
this is Bruce Gaines Edna's Husban."said Bruce."Why are you calling?"asked Dorothy.  
  
"I need to ask you to something."said Bruce."Make in quick I have a movie im making and I only have ten minutes before I leave."said Dorothy."I Edna has cancer and has a  
  
year to live if she gets treatment which she wont which means she only has less then a year  
  
and she needs to see you and the other girls.She said she has nothing left to live for.If you  
  
have kids bring them and your husban.Please just come."said Bruce."It sounds like you've  
  
done and said this before."said Dorothy."Yes to Natalie,Then Blair,Now you I still have  
  
Jo.Please come I dont want to loose my wife I just cant."said Bruce."I..I'll come my husban  
  
and Daugther and I will be there in a week."said Dorothy not really wantting to go but  
  
what he said about loosing his wife got to her and Made her think about Carter."Thank-  
  
you.Do you know where Jo is?"asked Bruce."Yes I do,Jeff and I met Rick at a night club  
  
two years ago and he was drunk at the time and even told us their phone number."said  
  
Dorothy."Could I please have it?"asked Bruce."It was chaged two weeks after he gave it  
  
to us but they live in Portland Maine."said Dorothy."Thanks bye."said Bruce as he hangs  
  
up the phone.  
  
Well Dorothy was alot easier then the others.I only hope I can get Jo to come.Thought  
  
Bruce to himself.Bruce picks up the phone."Yes could you get me Portland Maine Please  
  
Thank-you.Yes Could you get me a Mrs.Rick Bonnor?There is not.Um..Try a Mrs.JoAnna  
  
Bonnor.Thank-you."said Bruce as he hangs up the phone.  
  
Well I hope she's home.Thought Bruce as he picks up the phone and dials the number.  
  
"Jo Bonnor,Make it quick I have a court date."said Jo on the other line."Yes this is Bruce  
  
Gaines Edna's Husban."said Bruce."You have the wrong number."said Jo."Please Edna's  
  
Dying."said Bruce."What?!"said Jo shocked."She has cancer and a year to live less without treatment and she does not want the treatment.Please come to visit her,All she  
  
wants is to see her girls together again."said Bruce."Wait,Blair,Natalie and Tootie are  
  
going?Blair going I may pass out.Its really not a good time.Im sorry."said Jo."Please for  
  
Edna.She wants to Die she says she has nothing left to live for sence you girls have left.  
  
For the pass two weeks she has been in her room looking through old photo albums with  
  
pictures of you girls in them.Praying to die."said Bruce."I cant."said Jo."Come in a week  
  
if you have kids bring them and Rick can come too."said Bruce."Rick and I are divorced.  
  
Fine in a week."said Jo as she hangs up the phone.Well now all I have to do Is keep this house clean and Edna out the day they come.Thought Bruce as he hangs up the phone  
  
and gos upstairs. 


	7. Chapter7

*Chapter7*  
  
Natalie walks into the livingroom where her family is sitting playing a game of Go fish.  
  
"Sam do you have any three's?"asked Tabitha."Nope go fish."said Sam.Tabitha picks a  
  
card."We need to have a family meeting."said Natalie as she sits down on the sofa."How  
  
long am I grounded for now?"asked Lisa sarcastically."No ones grounded,Put down your  
  
cards and listen.Everyone puts down their cards and looks up at Natalie."Yeah."said Lisa.  
  
"Well I just got off the phone with Bruce Gaines."said Natalie."Yeah and..Is he some nutcase or something?"asked Lisa as she tightens her poneytail."No he's not a nutcase just  
  
my old friends are."said Natalie."Old Friends I dont follow what did this non nutcase Bruce Gaines want?"asked Lisa."Well Edna his wife helped raise me.I went to a bording  
  
school and Blair,Jo,Tootie and I lived over the kitchen for a few years then later Edna left  
  
to run a store and we all moved in with her."said Natalie."Tootie that sounds like an ice  
  
cream flavor."said Tabitha as she pulls some hair away from her face."Her real name is  
  
Dorothy.Anyway Edna is dying and We are going to Peekskill New York in a week."said  
  
Natalie."In a week Natalie what about the court date?"asked Sam."That is Tomorrow."  
  
said Natalie."A week but I have a concert,You paid 50 bucks a ticket,I cant miss a Dixi  
  
Chicks concert."said Lisa as she crosses her arms."Sell or give them to your frineds."said  
  
Sam."You better plan on what your taking,We are leaving friday at 2am."said Natalie.  
  
"Two am!This sucks!First I have to miss my concert now I have to get up at one in the moring and sleep with a bunch of people watching me!"Yelled Lisa."Dont speak like that,  
  
Now go do something with the tickets and both of you start to pack,I will not wait on you  
  
if you are not ready We will leave without you."said Natalie."Have fun,Oh and dont forget to send me a postcard."said Lisa sarcastically as she and Tabitha leave the room.  
  
"Nat,Are these these the people you hate?"asked Sam as he stands up and sits down on the sofa next to Natalie."Yes,I have to go I for Edna.We will be staying at the Comfort Inn  
  
so we will only be with them for like six to eight hours a day.Thank- God."said Natalie.  
  
"How long are we staying for?"asked Sam."Four weeks."said Natalie."Four weeks in a  
  
hotel,You do know that will cost us alot of money."said Sam."I am going to do an article  
  
for the news paper so its a company trip so they pay for all of us."said Natalie."Now what time do we have to be in court Tomorrow?"asked Sam."Ten am,Lisa and Tabby are  
  
comming too,Sam is staying with the babysitter."said Natalie  
  
  
  
Natalie,Sam,Lisa and Tabitha walks into the house around three in the afternoon the next  
  
day.Eveyone has a smile on their faces."We won!Yes!"screamed Lisa as she and Tabitha  
  
jump up and Down."So does this mean your my mom and dad now?"asked Tabitha."Yes  
  
your our daughter now."said Natalie."Yes!"Screamed Tabitha as her and Lisa run to their  
  
bedroom's.  
  
Sam and Natalie walk into the kicthen.Natalie picks up the phone."Who you calling?"  
  
asked Sam as he gets a soda out of the refrigerator."Well I thought I'd order a pizza to  
  
celebrate then I'd call the babysitter and ask her to drop off Sammy."said Natalie in a rude sharp voice."Nat,Whats wrong?"asked Sam as he sets his soda down and walks over to Natalie."I just dont think I sould go,I dont get along with any of those people we  
  
are walking talking strangers.I just dont want my kids to witness a murder."said Natalie.  
  
"Dont worry I will make sure no one kill you or anyone,Theres nothing I hate more then  
  
a cat fight."said Sam as he and Natalie laugh. 


	8. Chapter8

* Chapter8*  
  
Blair climbs up the stairs of the house.She knocks on a door."Morgan!"Called Blair as  
  
she opens the door."Yes."said Morgan as she puts on some lipstick."What are you doing?"asked Blair."Oh im trying a new look,Like it?"asked Morgan as she puts on some  
  
eye shadow."Yeah its fine,Um..Wheres Marcie?"asked Blair as she pulls some hair out of  
  
her face."You hear that loud noice down the hall?"asked Marcie as she brushes her hair.  
  
"Yeah I wondered what that was."said Blair."Well thats Marcie,Oh by the way she's locked herself in her room,She said she's only comming out if she needs the bathroom."  
  
said Morgan."Well I'll see if I cant fix that."said Blair."Oh please dont,I kind of like not  
  
seeing her face,Its an improvement."said Morgan as she puts some clips in her hair.  
  
"Morgan!Never mind,We all need to talk,Lets go into Marcie's room"said Blair."Do I  
  
have to,She's a slob there is clothes everywhere,Soda cans some still full,Its a pig pen,I  
  
dont want to mess up my hair."said Morgan as she fluffs it alittle.Blair rolls her eyes."Your  
  
hair will live now come on."said Blair as her and Morgan walk down the hall.  
  
Marcie lays on her bed staring at the wall while whispering the words to a song.Marice  
  
leans on her left hand."I hear ya smile in the dark I can even feel you breathing.When the  
  
daylight chases the ghost I see your coat and fall apart To those hints of you im clinging  
  
Now's when I need them most I should get up dry my eyes and move ahead At least that's  
  
what you would have said."whispered Marcie as she starts to cry.Marcie reaches over to  
  
her cd player and turns it off.She lays her head face down on the bed and starts shaking  
  
as she crys."Marcie,Open the door."said Blair from the hallway.Marcie quickly sits up  
  
and whipes her eye then stands up and walks toward the door and opens it.  
  
"Clean much."said Morgan as she walks into the room and sits down on Marice's bed.  
  
Blair looks at Marice's face she can tell Marcie was crying and wonders if she should say  
  
something."Morgan,Did a clown paint your face or did put too much paint on that paint  
  
roller."said Marcie as she sits down on her bed next to Morgan.Blair walks over to Marcie's desk and pulls out her chair and moves it over to Marcie's bed."We need to talk."said Blair as she crosses her legs."About what?"asked Morgan as she leans on Marcie's headboard."Did I ever tell you girls about why I moved here?"asked Blair."Yeah  
  
you and your friends got into a huge fight and you left and moved here."said Marcie as  
  
she moves back so her back is resting against the wall."Well I got a call from Bruce Gaines and Edna is dying.She has cancer."said Blair."They have treatment for that now  
  
so she doesn't have to die."said Morgan."She doesn't want the treatment.Burce wants all  
  
of us my old frineds included to come for a visit.I really dont want to go but I cant loose  
  
her,I just lost Jay and im not loosing her."said Blair."I thought they hurt you."said Marcie.  
  
"They did,But we are going.I thought long and hard about this,Now we have a few rules  
  
to go over,One Dad is alive and well and his Job is with the government.Two we put smiles on our faces the minute we get off the plane.Three you two try to be nice.Four  
  
we leave friday around 10am,Five if I think of more I'll get back to you."said Blair."Fine."  
  
said Marcie."Ok,Can I finish my hair now?"asked Morgan."Yes go on."said Blair as Morgan stands up and runs out of the room.  
  
"Um..Marcie,You ok?"asked Blair as she stands up and walks over to Marcie's bed then  
  
sits down next to Marcie."Yeah,Im..Fine..Just..Fi..ne"said Marice as she starts to cry.Blair  
  
hugs Marcie."Sh..Sh..Its ok."said Blair."No its not.Dad killed himself.He was all I had left.  
  
Now..N..Now I have no one.No mother no fa..ther."cried Marcie.Blair looks up at Marcie."You have me.I know Im your stepmother but I love you just like your mother did."  
  
said Blair as Marcie lets go of Blair."I didn't even know my mother.She held me for an hour just enough time to name me then..D..ie."cried Marcie."I know your father was with  
  
you for the first three years of your life but..I love you just as much as Morgan.I love you.  
  
I dont think of you as my stepdaughter but my daughter."said Blair as she hugs Marice.  
  
"I love you as a mother,Even though I sometimes treat you as a stranger.I do call you mom."said Marcie."From now on lets think of you as my daughter and me as your mother."said Blair."I'd like that."said Marcie."Me too."said Blair."Um..Mom..Do you know why dad killed himself?"asked Marcie."I dont know.He did leave me a letter,I found  
  
it on the ground the night he killed himself.I have not opened it yet,To tell you the truth  
  
Im scared of opening it."said Blair as she reaches over to Marcie's nightstand to get some  
  
Kleenex then hands some over to Marcie."Thanks.What are we going to do now?How can we just put this behind us for a week and pretend like this never happen?What is going to happen to us?"asked Marcie as she starts to cry."I..I dont know."said Blair as she  
  
hugs her Daughter as they both cry.  
  
  
  
Blair walks into her room holding a bottle of whine and a glass.Blair locks her door then  
  
walks over to her bed and sits down.Blair sets the glass down on her nightstand next to  
  
the letter Jay left her.Blair then sets the whine bottle down on her bed then picks up the letter.I cant open it I just cant.Thought Blair as she sets it down on the nightstand.  
  
Blair picks up the Whine bottle and opens it then pours the whine into the glass till its full.Blair stares at the glass thinking about the last words Jay told her.  
  
I love you Blair,Please dont Change,Promise me you wont change.Thought Blair as she picks up the glass and holds it in her hands."Im sorry Jay."Whispered Blair as she takes  
  
the glass and puts it to her mouth and finished the hole glass in one sip."Im breaking my  
  
promise."Whispered Blair as she pours another glass of whine."Im Changing."Whispered  
  
Blair as tears roll down her face while she takes a sip of whine. 


	9. Chapter9

* Chapter9*  
  
Jo walks into the study and sits down on a sofa as she opens up a hardcorvered notebook  
  
and starts to write.  
  
May 18,2001.  
  
*******************  
  
A few days ago I got a call from Bruce Gaines,Mrs.G or Edna,Whatever you want to call  
  
her is dying.I cant belive it,She was like a mother to me now im loosing her.This year as  
  
you know has not been the best year for this family.  
  
Frist back in November My father died.He died from cancer.I loved him so much how could he just die.I miss him so much.I still have my mother.Thank God.  
  
Then a few weeks after that Rick started to hit us.That really turned things around.I had  
  
just gotten over the loss of my father then Rick starts in.Well he only hit us once that month  
  
if you want to count a week as one month.  
  
Then about two months ago I had a miscarriage.That just killed me,Almost.I really did try  
  
to kill myself because I could not take the pain of what was going on.Rick hitting and hurtting me.Then going after the kids.Callie hates him so much that she said that if he lays  
  
a hand on her or Rosemarie that shes going to fight back harder then shes ever fought before.RoseMarie loves her dad and just thinks that when he hits her that its her fault not  
  
his.I hate her thinking like that becase its his fault.The miscarriage did not kill me as much  
  
as Rick almost did when I told him.  
  
Now someone else I love is dying.I cant take this anymore I dont want to go on with my  
  
life anymore but I have to for Callie and RoseMarie.If I did not have them I would have  
  
killed myself years ago.I thank God eveyday that I have them.They'er my lifesavers.Every  
  
time I want to die I look into their eyes and Know it would hurt them too much if I killed  
  
myself.I know that the court would give them to their father and that Rick would hurt them  
  
and might blame them for my death and I just cant do that to my girls.  
  
Well Bruce wants my kids and I to spend part of the summer with them and Talk Mrs.G/  
  
Edna into getting treatment.I know that I will make her get treatment I am not loosing two  
  
people to cancer its not happening.  
  
The worse part of this is that I have to spend Time with Blair,Natalie and Dorothy'Tootie'  
  
I thought after I moved here that I would never have to even hear their names again and  
  
here I am running off to New York to meet them.At least we get to stay in a hotel.Callie  
  
cant wait to go.She said she'd go anywhere to get away from Rick.RoseMarie wants to  
  
stay with Rick but I told her she had to come.We leave friday afternoon,Two days of driving is going to kill us but we are spending the yearly trip money on hotel's and on  
  
food.Callie said we could sleep till noon and fake being sick or say that I have an important phone call to make so we only have to stay for five hours or less.She got her  
  
evil but very smart thinking from me.  
  
I hope that I win in court.I love RoseMarie and I cant let Rick take her away and hurt her.  
  
I wish that this never happened that Rick never got drunk that night.Its amazing one drink  
  
can do to a person.  
  
When Rick brought the girls home last night I saw a bruise on RoseMarie's arm.I asked  
  
Rick what happened.He told the girls to go upstairs then he said that she fell.Then he told  
  
me that if I ever hurt the girls that he would kill me.He gave me something so I would not  
  
forget.A black eye.  
  
Later when I asked Callie what happened to RoseMarie she said that she 'Fell' right on  
  
the edge of the coffee table.Callie said that she foght back and punched Rick in his stomach.Then he slaped her on the face leaving a small brusie that could easily be coverd  
  
up by some make up.  
  
I wanted to die right then and there.I could not stand to see Rick hurtting my babies.I wantted to go in to my closet and get out the gun but then I looked into RoseMarie's eyes  
  
and saw that she need me to protect her.I cant take it anymore I just can't.  
  
-Jo Bonnor  
  
As Jo signed her name she stated to cry.Jo buried her in her hand as she starts to shake  
  
as she cries harder. 


	10. Chapter10

*Chapter10*  
  
Dorothy stares at a picture of her son Carter that was taken a week before he died.  
  
Dorothy puts two fingers to her lips and kisses them then places them on the picture of her  
  
son.I miss you Carter.I love you so much,You are my baby boy.I will always love you.  
  
Thought Dorothy as she stands up and walks upstairs.  
  
Dorothy walks into a famliy room that is in the middle of the hallway.She see's Jeff going  
  
over some old football plays for next season.She then looks over to a beanbag chair that  
  
is on the floor to see Felicia reading a book on how to put make-up on so you dont look  
  
like a clown."We need to talk."said Dorothy as she sits down in a chair.Jeff and Felicia  
  
look up from the books their reading."Im sorry I stayed on the phone too long this morning wont happen again just dont take the TV away."said Felicia kinda worried."Its  
  
not about that."said Dorothy."Oh thank God."said Felicia as she lets out a breath of relief."Although we do however need to go over your phone time."said Dorothy as Felicia  
  
gets a worried look on her face.  
  
"The other day I got a call from Bruce Gaines,Edna's Dying and he wants us to come visit  
  
them hopping it would help Edna to go ahead with treatment for her cancer.He also said  
  
that Blair,Jo and Natalie were going to be there too.Now I gave it a hole lot of thought and I no that is we if you want to are going.I booked a flight for Friday morning around  
  
4:00am."said Dorothy as she moves her hands as she talks."Im behind you if you want  
  
to go."said Jeff."Four in the morning!I need my beauty sleep if I want to look my best."  
  
said Felicia in shock at the time they have to get up."We will have a two hour lay over in  
  
Iowa then an hour and a half lay over in Pennsylvania then a straight shot to New york  
  
where we meet Bruce and the others.We will be riding with him in a large van of his back  
  
to the house."said Dorothy as she again moves her hands while she talks."Is Edna going?"  
  
asked Jeff."To the airport no,Bruce wants to surprise Her by us showing up on her doorstep."said Dorothy."I cant wait,I love to fly in an airplane,To be so high up in the air  
  
and looking down at the clouds and houses when you get that close.I love hit when we  
  
first take off its a great way to get your blood flowing."said Felicia as she dreams of flying."Its also a great way to loose you lunch."said Jeff as he makes a funny face.  
  
Dorothy Lays awake that night in her bed next to Jeff whom is sound asleep while snoring.  
  
"Jeff Can it!"yelled Dorothy as she hits him with a pillow.Jeff sits straight up in bed."Huh,  
  
Whats going on?"asked Jeff as he trys to wake up."You were snoring."said Dorothy as  
  
she puts her pillow behind her."Oh is that all."said Jeff as he lays back down."Is that all?!  
  
That is not all!How can I sleep and wake up at 5:30am if its 3:00am and I haven't even  
  
closed my eyes all night because you are sawing wood so loud that the cat's next door  
  
are up meowing!I tell you thats not all no sir!"Yelled Dorothy as she crosses her arms.Jeff  
  
sits up."Anything else bothering you other then my snoring?"asked Jeff as he puts a hand  
  
on Dorothy's Shoulder.Dorothy shakes his hand off her shoulder."No im fine."said Dorothy as she lays her head back on her pillow."If you say so.Good-night sweetheart."  
  
said Jeff as he lays down and closes his eyes.  
  
An hour later Dorothy looks over at her clock then over at Jeff.To hit him with a pillow or  
  
not to hit him with a pillow that is the question.Thought Dorothy as she reaches behind  
  
her and holds the pillow like shes about to hit Jeff.Ah,Who cares,I might as well get dressed I'll take a nap later on today.Thought Dorothy as she puts the pillow down then  
  
stands up.  
  
About thirty minutes later Dorothy walks into her kitchen.She walks over to the cabinet  
  
to get a coffee mug down,Then she walks over to the sink and pours some water into the  
  
mug,Then walks over to the microwave and sets the mug in there and turns it on.  
  
About two minutes later she takes the mug out of the microwave then puts a coffee bag which looks like a tea bag into the mug then sits down at the table.I wonder what I would  
  
be doing at this very moment if that fight never happened,If we never left when we did,  
  
Would we still be living in New York?Thought Dorothy as she takes a spoon and stirs some cream around in her mug.Life can be funny sometimes,Your on the top of the world  
  
everything is going as planed life is well..Perfect,Then something happens and you sort of  
  
fall,Your life is turned upside down your perfect world has been snatched right out of your hands ans your perfect world isn't well..Perfect anymore.Thats life for you,Oh is that life.  
  
Life sure has,Can and will always be interesting at time.Too bad we cant change the past  
  
the way we can change the future.Tought Dorothy as she takes a sip of coffee. 


	11. Chapter11

*Chapter11*  
  
  
  
"Flight 231 to Peekskill New York now boarding at gate 5."Said a voice over the intercom."Ready to go?"asked Natalie as she looks over at Lisa whom rolls her eyes."I  
  
guess."said Lisa as she stands up and picks up her carry on."Where's Sam...Daddy."  
  
said Tabitha as she stands up and picks up a back-pack."Right here,I just had to buy some  
  
juice for Sammy's Bottle."said Sam as he rushes over to his famliy and hands Sammy to Natalie."Here you take my carry on and I'll take the dipper bag."said Natalie as she takes the dipper bag."Yo mom,We need to get on the plane."said Lisa as she adjusts her  
  
back-pack strap on the shoulder."Right ,Right,Lets run,I'll race you."said Sam as he and  
  
Tabitha run up to the Gate while Lisa and Natalie walk.  
  
Natalie opens her eyes an hour later to see Sam and Sammy asleep in the two seats in front of her and Lisa looking out the window as she listens to he cd player and Tabitha  
  
coloring in a note book."Hey Tabby thats very good."said Natalie as she looks at her daughter whom is drawing a picture of a puppy."Mommy could we have the puppy in the  
  
picture?"asked Tabitha as she looks up at Natalie."I'll think about it."said Natalie with a  
  
smile as she touches Lisa's shoulder.Lisa turns her head toward Natalie then takes her headphones off."Yeah."said Lisa."Do you think you could turn that down a bit?"asked Natalie."I could,If I wanted to."said Lisa."Please,I really dont think that the people on this  
  
plane want to hear Six pack Summer."said Natalie."Fine,I'll turn it down a bit."said Lisa  
  
as she puts her headphones back on then turns the volume down.  
  
Well only a few hours till we reach Peekskill New York.Oh How I wish I just let the phone  
  
ring that day.Thought Natalie and she leans back in her seat.I really do not want to go and put my family through the pain that made me leave.I cant do it.I want this plane to turn around but its too late to look back now.Thought Natalie as she closes her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mom,Mom,Wake up."said Felicia as she shakes Dorothy to wake her up.Dorothy moves  
  
alittle as she wakes up."Huh what,Is it morning yet?"asked Dorothy as she sits up in an  
  
airplane chair."Its been morning sence we left."said Felicia as she pulls her hair behind  
  
her ear."Oh,What is it then?"asked Dorothy trying to wake up."I need to go to the bathroom."said Felicia as she stands up."You woke me up for that."said Dorothy."I had  
  
to your feet were in my way."said Felicia as Dorothy lifts her feet up and Felicia leaves.  
  
"Dorothy,What time is it?"asked Jeff about a minute later.Dorothy looks down at her watch."5:30 We should be in Pennsylvania soon."she said as she looks over at the bathroom to see Felicia in a line."I cant wait till this is all over with and we'er on the return  
  
flight home."said Dorothy as she leans back in her chair."Dont worry if things get out of  
  
hand we'll leave go back to the hotel and cool off."said Jeff as he puts an arm around  
  
Dorothy."Thanks but if things get too out of hand we leave."said Dorothy as she lays her  
  
head on his shoulder."I think that you and your friends need to make up."said Jeff as  
  
Dorothy sits up in her chair and looks over at him."Bit your tongue.You are just like a man  
  
you know that."said Dorothy as Jeff laughs."Dorothy I am a man."said Jeff as he laughs.  
  
"I know and thats what I hate,Men cant stay mad at people long,Ha!I say that I will not  
  
make up with any of those people."said Dorothy as Felicia sits down in her seat."We are  
  
now in Pennsylvania please fasten your seat belts as we prepare to land."said a voice over the intercom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lets see..I left my make-up bag in the bathroom the last time I saw it..I think?Mom!"called  
  
Morgan as she walks into Blair's room."Yeah."said Blair as she puts a hairbrush in a ziplock bag."Have you seen my make-up bag?"asked Morgan as she puts one hand on  
  
the wall and the other hand on her hip."Nope,I have to use ziplock bags,I think we lost  
  
them when we cleaned last week."said Blair as she adds some make-up to another ziplock  
  
bag."Dont remind me.I cant Belive That I Morgan Monica Gentry cleaned house,The bath  
  
room if you can belive it."said Morgan as she moves her hands as she talks."Oh but you  
  
did live."said Blair sarcastically as she zips up the ziplock bag with her make-up."I wished  
  
I'd died."said Morgan."Did you ask Marcie if she saw your make-up bags?"asked Blair  
  
as she adds some hair stuff into the ziplock bags."See didn't see them."said Morgan."Did  
  
you ask her if she had some you could use for the trip?"asked Blair as she zips up the ziplock bag and throws both ziplock bags into a larger tote bag."She is using hers for her  
  
make-up and her country cd's.I dont know anyone other then her and Daddy that could  
  
stand that music I mean none of my friends listen to it."said Morgan as Blair throws a can  
  
of hairspray into the tote bag."Thats because all of your friends are stuck up snobs with  
  
nothing better to do then to listen to waves beatting against rocks.Mom I found your sunglasses."said Marcie as she hands the sunglasses to Blair."Thanks."said Blair as she  
  
takes the sunglasses."Well your friends only take one shower a week."said Morgan."Well  
  
when you look into a mirror it brakes.Like that time in France when you looked into that  
  
100 year old mirror it took one look at yur ugly face and shattered."said Marice."Yeah  
  
well...Your rooms a pig pen."said Morgan."Big deal at least I dont look like a freak show  
  
when I leave the house."said Marice as Blair puts one hand on each girls back and leads  
  
them out the bedroom door."Take your fight elsewhere.Dont forget to finish packing!"  
  
Yelled Blair as she closes then locks the door.  
  
An hour later Blair zips up her last bag and sets it on the floor then sit on her bed.Thank-  
  
God Im done.Thought Blair as she looks over at her nightstand then picks up the letter from Jay.Maybe I'll open it some day if I ever get enough courage to do it.Thought Blair  
  
as she stands up and walks over to a suitcase on the floor.Blair picks up the suitcase and  
  
sets it on the bed.Blair opens the suitcase then sets the letter on the bottom of the suitcase  
  
under some clothes then looks up to see a wedding picture of her and Jay standing outside  
  
next to a small lake.Blair stands up and walks over to the picture."I miss you honey,I miss  
  
you more then you'll ever know"said Blair as she picks up the picture and walks over to  
  
the suitcase and sets it in the suitcase next to the letter.Blair closes the suitcase then picks  
  
up her four bags and walks out of the room closing the door behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jo Wait!"called Rick as he chaces after his wife and Kids in a parking lot.Jo Callie and  
  
RoseMarie Turn around."Rick what do you want."said Jo in a rude sharp voice."I want to  
  
talk to you."Said Rick as he walks closer to Jo.Jo takes her keys out of her purse."Callie  
  
RoseMarie go start up the car."said Jo as she hands the keys to Callie."Fine."said Callie  
  
as she shoots Rick an evil look then her and RoseMarie leave.  
  
"I dont want RoseMarie to go with you for the summer,I want her to stay with me."said  
  
Rick."I really could care less of what you want.The court said that RoseMarie could stay  
  
with me till the court decides Where she will live permanently."said Jo as she gets upset.  
  
"Jo,I want RoseMarie to live and stay with me,I dont want you to fill her head the way you  
  
did with Callie,Making my own Daughter hate me.I dont want RoseMarie to hate me."said  
  
Rick."Look Callie has a right to hate you,I hate you and for your information I did not 'fill'  
  
Callie's head with anything.See Callie is old enough to know what is going on better then  
  
RoseMaire.Some day all three of us will hate you and you will be all alone to drink yourself to death and no one will even care!"yelled Jo."Dont you dare yell at me you are  
  
my wife."said Rick getting mad."Thats where you are wrong,Im not your wife anymore,I  
  
never was,I married a kind gentle Rick Bonnor not a Mean,Hateful,Dunk who beats his  
  
wife and Kids!"Yelled Jo."If I find one hair out of place on RosieMarie's head or any bump or bruise I will blame it all on you no matter what happened."said Rick."You cant do that."said Jo."Want a bet,Here is something so you dont forget what I just said."said Rick as his face gets red and his eyes get an angry look in his eyes.Jo has a look of fear cross her face as Rick lits his hand. 


	12. Chapter12

*Chapter12*  
  
"Where is my make-up bag,I have to have my make-up bag,I'll just die without it."said Morgan as she looks on the conveyor belt for her bag."Well at leat one good thing has  
  
happened so far,Morgan lost her make-up bag."said Marcie as she smiles."Well at leat I  
  
haven't lost my mind."said Morgan."Girls don't start fighting now."said Blair as she looks  
  
at her watch."There it is."said Morgan as she picks up her make-up bag."Man I wanted to  
  
see her not looking like a freak show."said Marcie as she takes a pack of breath gum out  
  
of her purse."Ha Ha Ha very funny."said Morgan as she puts the bag over her shoulder.  
  
"Want some gum."asked Marcie as she holds the pack out to Blair and Morgan."No thanks we are going to meet Bruce and I guess the others in the food court."said Blair as  
  
she bends down and picks up her suitcase."No thanks,Gum is for people who were rasied  
  
in a barn.Like your bedroom."said Morgan."You are asking for a black eye."said Marice  
  
as she holds up her fist."Bring it on."said Morgan as she drops her bags on the ground.  
  
"You got it."said Marice as she also drops her bags.Blair runs in between them."There  
  
will not be blood shed today or as long as we are here visting.If there is any blood shed  
  
I will make sure that Marice will not get her country music and Morgan will only get only  
  
powder for make-up for two weeks."said Blair as she looks her girls in the eyes."What if there was no blood shed?"asked Marcie looking like she is about to hit Morgan."Then only one week."said Blair."Not worth it,I'd need my make-up to cover up my black eye."  
  
said Morgan as she bends down and picks up her bag."Wimp."said Marcie as she bends  
  
down and picks up her bags."Good,Now lets find the food court."said Blair as she Marcie  
  
and Morgan walk down the hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bruce Gaines walks around the house making sure that nothing is out of place and also  
  
making sure that Edna has no clue to what is going on."Why are you cleaning the house?"  
  
asked Edna as she walks down the stairs."It needed a good clean."said Bruce hopping  
  
Edna would not catch on."Oh,You just let it rot to death like im going to do."said Edna  
  
as she sits down on the sofa."Edna now don't say that,You will live."said Bruce as he sits  
  
next to his wife."I dont want to live,I mean why live when you have nothing to live for."  
  
said Edna as she rests her head back on the sofa."You wont be saying that for long."said  
  
Bruce as he stands up."What just do you mean by that?"asked Edna as she stands up.  
  
"You'll see."said Bruce as he kisses Edna on the cheek then walks toward the door. "Where are you going?"asked Edna."To bring you something that you can live for."said  
  
Bruce as he leaves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I want a root-beer.Please."said RoseMarie as Jo pushes the botten on the soda Machine.  
  
"Here you go."said Jo as she hands the soda to RoseMarie."Thank-you."said RoseMaire  
  
as she takes the soda."Callie im going to patch up my face so no one knows what happened to me.Now do not tell anyone what your dad does or has done got it."said Jo  
  
as she looks Callie in the eye."Yes mom."said Callie."Good Now Callie I want you to  
  
watch you sister,You two sit here drink your sodas and do not move I will be right back."  
  
said Jo as she starts to leave."Mommy where are you going?"asked RoseMarie."To the  
  
bathroom,I will be right back."said Jo as she leaves.  
  
RoseMarie sits down at a table in the food court and Callie sits across from her."Callie  
  
can you open my soda Please?"asked RoseMarie as she hands the soda to Callie."Sure."  
  
said Callie as she sets her purse down on the table then opens the soda."Thank-you."said  
  
RoseMarie as she takes a sip of the soda.Callie then opens her soda and takes a sip.  
  
"Cal."said RoseMarie."Yeah."said Callie."What do you think these people will look like?"  
  
asked RoseMarie."I dont know."said Callie as she takes a sip of soda."Will they hurt mommy the way daddy does?"asked RoseMarie."Why do you say that?"Questioned Callie."Well Mommy said that they hurt her bad so thats why she left,Will they hurt her  
  
the way daddy hurts mommy?"asked RoseMarie."Oh no thats not what she ment,Im sure  
  
of it."said Callie then takes a sip of soda."Then what did she mean?"asked RoseMaire.  
  
"You'll undersand when your older."said Callie as Jo comes back from the bathroom.  
  
"Good your still here."said Jo as she pulls out a chair from behind her and sits down.  
  
"Jo Bonnor."said a mans voice.Jo turns around to see Bruce,Blair and some kids which she did not know.Jo stands up."Hey Bruce how have you been?"asked Jo as she hugs him.  
  
"Fine what about you?"asked Bruce."Just great."said Jo lying to cover up what has happened."Hello Jo."said Blair in a soft voice."Hello Blair,Who are these kids?"asked Jo.  
  
"This is Marcie shes 15 and this is Morgan shes 13."said Blair as she points to her girls.  
  
"Nice to meet you two,This is Callie shes 14 and this is RoseMarie shes 7."said Jo as she  
  
points to her two girls sitting at the table.Callie and RoseMarie wave."Well why dont we  
  
sit down and wait for the others."said Bruce as he sits down at the table next to Callie and  
  
RoseMaire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mom when will this plane land?"asked Felicia as she looks out the window."Soon I hope." said Jeff as he sits up in his seat."We should be meeting them right now."said Dorothy while crossing her legs."Dorothy relax,We dont have to be there for another half  
  
an hour."said Jeff while looking at his watch."We have to find our luggage and then find  
  
the food court."said Dorothy."The Plane will be landing soon please buckle up."said a  
  
voice over the intercom.  
  
"Now to find the food court."said Felicia as she throws a bag over her shoulder."I think  
  
its just around the corner.I was right."said Jeff as they walk into the food court."Oh no."  
  
said Dorothy as she sees Jo,Blair and Bruce."What."said Jeff alitte worried."I see them."  
  
said Dorothy as she points over to two tables."Well lets go."said Jeff as he and Felicia  
  
start to walk but stop when they dont see Dorothy walking."Dorothy come on."said Jeff  
  
as he and Felicia put one hand on Dorothy's back and gives her alittle push.  
  
"Well Dorothy its been awhile."said Bruce as he stands up."Its great to see you."said Dorothy."Hello Dorothy."said Jo."Hello."said Blair."Hello,Are these your kids?"asked Dorothy as she looks at Jo and Blair's girls."Yes this is Marcie she's 15 and this is Morgan  
  
she's 13."said Blair as she point to her girls."This is Callie she's 14 and this is RoseMarie  
  
she's 7."said Jo as she points to her girls."Nice to meet you girls,This is our daughter  
  
Felicia she's 13."said Jeff as He Dorothy and Felicia sit down at a table next to Blair and  
  
her girls."Well it looks like We are only waiting for Natalie and her famliy."said Bruce.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I cant not belive they lost my Make-up bag.Thats what I get for comming you know if  
  
this summer go's better then the the trip here I think i'll keel over."said Lisa as she gets  
  
mad."Calm down Lisa Well be fine,You have your clothes and you can buy make up at  
  
the 7Eleven and anyway you never where that much anyway."said Sam as he burps Sammy on his shoulder."You can use some of my make-up if you want."said Natalie.  
  
"Thanks lets just get this trip over with."said Lisa."You sure got that right."said Natalie.  
  
"Mommy I need to use the bathroom."said Tabitha."Lisa could you take her?I'll take your  
  
luggage."said Natalie."Fine."said Lisa as she hands Natalie her luggage."I'll take yours  
  
too Tabby."said Natalie."Mom you cant carry all of that,I'll take one of hers."said Lisa.  
  
"Ok."said Tabitha as she hands Lisa her carry on bag and Natalie her two other bags.  
  
"Lisa the food court is over there meet us there ok."said Natalie as she points to the food  
  
court."Ok."said Lisa as her and Tabitha walk away.  
  
Natalie and Sam walk over to Bruce and the others over at the three tables."Hello Bruce."  
  
said Natalie as she walks up to them."Natalie long time no see."said Bruce as he stands  
  
up and gives her a hug."Hello everyone."said Sam as Natalie sets the luggage down on  
  
a table."Who is this?"asked Bruce."This is my husban Sam and our son Sammy he's one."said Natalie."Mommy where's my bags?"asked Tabitha as she tugs on Natalie's shirt."Over there."said Natalie as she points to the table with all the bags."That was our  
  
daughter Tabitha she's 6 and this is our daughter Lisa she's 15."said Sam as he points to  
  
his girls."Who is eveyone?"asked Tabitha walking up to Natalie."Jo,Blair,Dorothy and  
  
company."said Natalie as she points to her friends and their family."This is our Daughter  
  
Felicia she's 13."said Jeff as he points to his daughter."This is Callie she's 14 and this is  
  
RoseMaire she's 7."said Jo as she points to her daughter's."Marcie she's 15 and Morgan  
  
she's 13."said Blair as she points to her girls."Well lets get the luggage in the van and lets  
  
get going."said Bruce."We drove here,Can we follow you?"asked Jo as she Callie and  
  
RoseMarie stand up."Sure,What does your car look like,Portland Maine plates,Red car  
  
with a mid size U-Haul on the back."said Jo as she picks up her purse."I parked next to your car."said Bruce."Well lets get this show on the road."said Sam as everyone starts to  
  
leave. 


	13. Chapter13

*Chapter13*  
  
About twenty minutes later a large van and a red car pull up to the Gaines' house."Mom  
  
I thought we were going to the hotel first."said Callie as she steps out of the car then closes the door."We will in about a half an hour."said Jo as she opens the back car door  
  
for RoseMarie.Bruce and the others walk over to Jo,Callie and RoseMarie."Here's the  
  
plan,You all wait outside on the front porch.Now when I go in I will leave it opened a  
  
bit then I will get Edna Tell her to close her eyes then I will say Come in.When you here  
  
me say that you walk in then I will tell her to open her eyes."said Bruce."Ok."said Jo.  
  
Bruce walks into the house while leaving the door open a crack."Edna!"called Bruse as  
  
Edna walks into room."Yes."said Edna."Close your eyes and do not open them till I tell  
  
you to."said Bruce as Edna Closes her eyes."Bruce what are you up to?"asked Edna getting alitte worried."You'll see."said Bruce as he walks over to the door."You can come  
  
in now."said Bruce as everyone walks into the room."Now im really worried."said Edna  
  
with her eyes still closed."Edna open your eyes."said Bruce as she opens her eyes."Girls  
  
my girls!"said Edna as she runs over to everyone and hugs them."Um..Your messing up my hair."said Morgan as she breaks free of the group.Edna looks over at the girl."You  
  
must be Blair's daughter."said Edna."Your right."said Morgan."Well how about we all go  
  
sit down on the sofa and get to know eachother alittle better."said Bruce as he Edna and  
  
the others walk over to the sofa and some chairs and some how find room to sit.  
  
"Well who are all of these wonderful looking children?"asked Edna."This is my daughter  
  
Marcie she's 15 and Morgan she's 13 you've allready met her."said Blair while pointing  
  
to her girls."My husban Sam,Daughter's Lisa 15 Tabitha 6 and My son Sammy he's one."  
  
said Natalie as she points to her Family."Aw Sammy is so cute."said Edna as she looks  
  
at the baby."This Callie she's 14 and this is RoseMarie she's 7."said Jo as she points to  
  
her Daughter's."This is Felicia and you know Jeff."said Dorothy as she points to Felicia.  
  
"Nice to meet you all."said Edna."Um...How about Jeff,Sam and I take the kids out somewhere so you and the girls can catch up."said Bruce."We have to leave anyway to  
  
go check into the hotel before they give the room to someone else."said Jo as she stands  
  
up."None of my girls and there family will stay at a hotel,We have five rooms,Three bathrooms and we can find cots and stuff for beds somewhere."said Edna."We cant."said  
  
Blair."I will not take no for an answer."said Edna."Then I guess we'er staying,I think it'll  
  
be fun."said Sam just as everyone looks at him like they are planning to kill him. 


	14. Chapter14

*Chapter14*  
  
Later on that night Bruce,Jeff and Sam took the kids out and now it is Just Edna,Blair,Jo,  
  
Natalie,Dorothy whom are sitting in the livingroom."Girls tell me what have you been up  
  
to."said Edna."Raising two kids,Running a shop,Thats about it."said Blair as she pulls some hair out of her face."Well Im a lawer raising two kids."said Jo."I have done a few movies  
  
but Im thinking of doing some plays and taking care of Felicia."said Dorothy."I am a writer for the local news paper and I have come out with a few books.Im rasing three kids."said Natalie."My its good to see you girls here grown up with husbans and kids."  
  
said Edna."I guess."mumbled Blair under her breath."Speaking of husbans Jo ,Blair where  
  
are yours?"asked Edna."Rick had a show out of town."said Jo really fast."Jay works with  
  
the government and he could not get away."said Blair nervously.  
  
There is ten minutes of silence.Everyone looks at each afraid to say something not knowing  
  
how the other one would react."Come on girls say something you've bearly said two words to eachother sence you walked in."said Edna."There is really nothing to say."said  
  
Blair."We could talk about your husbans."said Edna."You'd really love to hear about mine."said Blair sarcastically."Yes I've never met him."said Edna."We'll your not going to meet him!"yelled Blair as everyone looks at eachother."Blair you dont have to yell,We can talk about Rick."said Edna."I'd rather not."said Jo."Come on i'd love to know what he's been up to."said Edna."Look I don't want to talk about Rick!I dont want to stay here  
  
and I never wanted to come!"Yelled Jo."You didn't want to come!I have other things to do  
  
then be stuck here with a bunch of people who hurt me!"yelled Blair."Edna im sorry but  
  
when the kids come back we'er going to a hotel,Call me we'll have lunch."said Jo."No!  
  
You girls are staying here and are going to work through your past!"yelled Edna."Look  
  
Im not a child anymore!If I do not want to stay here I do not have to!"yelled Blair."Blair,  
  
Please."said Edna."Look this is my life!So stay out of it!"yelled Blair as she as grabs her purse and walks toward the door."Blair where are you going?"asked Edna."For a drive,  
  
tell Marcie and Morgan that i'll be back later."said Blair as she slams the door as she leaves.Just as the door closed it opened again and Bruce,Jeff,Sam and the kids walked in.  
  
"Hey where did my mom go?"asked Morgan as she set her purse down on the desk."She  
  
went for a ride and to tell you two that she'd be back later."said Edna."What!You let her  
  
leave mad.How could you!Ugh."said Marcie as she throws her arms up in the air."Whats  
  
the problem she just went for a drive."said Bruce.Marice leans over to Morgan and whispers in her ear."Yeah right to a bar to get drunk stupid."Whisperd Marcie in Morgan's ear."Oh yeah,You got that right."said Morgan as everyone looks at eachother. 


	15. Chapter15

*Chapter15*  
  
"Mommy where is my teddy bear?"asked RoseMarie as she looks through her suitcase.  
  
"I think its out in the car."said Callie as she walks into the bedroom with her hair pulled  
  
back into a ponytail and waring baggy Pajamas."I'll go get it when I finish putting cream  
  
on my face."said Jo as she puts alittle numming cream on her cuts and bruises."I could go  
  
get it,If you dont want anyone to see your cuts."said Callie as she sets her dirty clothes into a bag."Oh no thats fine,Everyone should be in bed I doubt that anyone should be up."said Jo as she puts the cap on the cream."Ture it is only ten,I mean what nutcase whould be up this late at night."said Callie sarcastically as she sits down on a cot."That reminds me I belive that Its past some little girl's bed time,RoseMarie."said Jo as she walks  
  
over to the seven year old girl."Im not closing my eyes till I have my teddy bear."said RoseMarie as she crosses her arms then sits down on a cot."I'll go get it."said Jo as she  
  
walks over to the door then leaves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well lets see,Its ten she's only been gone for about five hours its a new record from last  
  
week."said Marcie as she sits down on the sofa in the livingroom next to Morgan."When  
  
do you think she'll be home Im getting tired."said Morgan as she yawns."I hope soon but  
  
you will not at all fall asleep till she is laying down on her bed.Got it."said Marice as she  
  
looks Morgan in the eye."Fine but I need my beauty sleep."said Morgan as Jo walks in  
  
the living room from a downstairs bedroom."You sound just like Blair."said Jo as she walks up to the two girls."Hi Mrs.Bonnor."said Morgan."Jo."said Jo with a slight smile.  
  
"Sorry and thank-you."said Morgan."You look just like her only I bet that you were born  
  
with blond hair and Marcie I bet you look just like your father."said Jo."Well..No.I look  
  
just like my mom,Blair is my stepmother,My real mother died when I was born.She had the  
  
brown hair I just added blond highlights about six months ago."said Marice."Im sorry about your mom,I lost my dad not too long ago."said Jo as she looks at Marcie."Thats ok,  
  
Im sorry about your dad."said Marcie."Thanks,Shouldn't you two be in bed,I'm sure that  
  
Blair will be back soon."said Jo."Well we cant sleep..."said Marcie getting cut off by Morgan."We,I could drop dead right here."said Morgan."Ok 'I' cant sleep so 'I' came  
  
in here to wait for mom."said Marcie."Well ok,I came to go get RoseMarie's Teddy bear  
  
from the car."said Jo as she walks toward the Door then walks outside closing the door behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh Natalie he is so cute."said Edna as she picks up Sammy and holds him."Thank-you,  
  
He can be a pain at times but he is still cute."said Natalie as she sets Sammy's carseat on  
  
the kitchen floor."Tell me about your girls."said Edna."Well they are adopted,Lisa we adopted when she was five she has been with us for ten years now,She can be trouble at  
  
times but im sure I was when I was fifteen."said Natalie with a little laugh."You were an  
  
angel most of the time."said Edna."About two years ago we found out that Lisa had a younger sister Tabitha whom was four at the time.We just adopted her,She is the angle of  
  
the two girl's."said Natalie as Jo walks into the kitchen."Um..Keep talking..I just came in  
  
to get a glass of water."said Jo as she walks over to the sink."Jo come join us."said Edna.  
  
"Um..Well..I have to give RoseMarie her Teddy bear.She cant sleep without it."said Jo then takes a sip of water."If I know seven year olds they will sleep without it."said Edna.  
  
"Well...I..dont..Know."said Jo."Come on Jo."said Natalie as Jo looked shocked."You really want to talk to me."said Jo as she sets her glass down on the table then sits down in  
  
a chair."Well....We will be spending the summer here might as well be nice so no one kills  
  
me."said Natalie with a smile."Yeah Blair looked like she wanted to kill someone before  
  
she left to go God knows where."said Jo."I have a feeling that Marcie and Morgan know  
  
where Blair is right now."said Edna as Sammy starts to cry,Natalie reaches over and takes  
  
Sammy."Well wherever she went Marice and Morgan are in the livingroom waitting up  
  
for her."said Jo as she turns her head to revile a cut on her neck to Edna and a large bruise on her cheek to Natalie."Jo my God,What happened?"asked Natalie in shock."Oh  
  
Jo."said Edna alittle worried."Nothing happened I...I..Um..RoseMarie must be looking for  
  
this." said Jo while standing up then leaves in a hurry leaving Edna and Natalie in shock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well now its two am and she's still not back."said Marcie while looking at her watch then  
  
over at Morgan asleep on the sofa.Well I guess I could let her sleep till mom comes in,She  
  
was a great help last week the night after Daddy killed himself.I wish that he would be  
  
alive right now that way mom whould not get so drunk.Well its not the first time i've seen  
  
her drunk,The first time was before Daddy married her I was two.Then she stoped,Daddy  
  
helped her.Then Morgan was born on my third birthday if you can belive that.Well My  
  
life cant get any worse.Could it?Thought Marice as she leans her head back on the sofa.  
  
Around Three am Marcie is woken up by the door opening.Marcie sit straight up on the  
  
sofa and turns around to see Blair stumbling in.Marcie shakes Morgan."Wake up Mom's  
  
back."said Marcie as Morgan sits up."What time is it?"asked Morgan."Three am."said  
  
Marcie as she and Morgan run over to a very drunk Blair."Oh hi's girl's."said Blair slurring her words."Come on mom lets go to bed."said Marcie as she and Morgan each  
  
grab one of Blair's arms.Blair shakes them off."No I can do it."said Blair as she starts to  
  
walk then trips over her two feet."Oops I wuess I need a wittle bit of help."said Blair whlie slurring her words as she talks." I 'Wuess'so."said Marcie qouting Blair sarcastically Then  
  
Her and Morgan help her up and walk her to a downstairs bedroom. 


	16. Chapter16

Sorry it took me so long to add more.I've been busy with school,Working on my Facts of Life site,and im writing a Division Fan Fiction.I'll try to add more soon.I hope you enjoy the next 5 chapters I've added.  
  
  
  
*Chapter16*  
  
"Morning everyone."said Sam as he walks down the stairs and over to Natalie whom is  
  
sitting on the sofa."Moring."said Everyone as Sam sits down next to Natalie."Where are  
  
the kids?"asked Sam."Tabitha and RoseMarie are playing with sidewalk chalk out front,  
  
Lisa and Callie are upstairs,Felicia and Morgan are in Dorothy's bedroom painting their  
  
nails and Marcie is in the kitchen with Edna having something to eat."said Natalie."Is anyone in the downstairs bathroom?"asked Jo as she stands up."No."said Bruce as Jo leaves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mrs.G could you pass the butter?"asked Marcie as she picks up her knife."Here you go."  
  
said Edna as she hands the butter to Marice."Thanks."said Marice as she takes the butter.  
  
"How did you sleep?"asked Edna."Ok,I guess."said Marcie as she butters her toast.  
  
"What does I guess mean?"asked Edna."It means I kinda slept ok."said Marcie as she takes a bite of her toast."Anything on your mind?"asked Edna hopping to get something  
  
out of her about Blair."Um..Lots of things."said Marcie then takes a drink of orange juice.  
  
"Would this have anything to do with your mother?"asked Edna."Which one."mumbled  
  
Marcie so that Edna could not hear her but did."What do you mean which one?"asked  
  
Edna."My father was married before to my mother whom died when I was born,Blair is my stepmother and Morgan is my half sister."said Marcie as she finishes her last bite of toast."Do you or Morgan know where Blair was last night?"asked Edna."No dont think so."Lied Marcie as she stands up and walks her plate and glass to the sink and sets them  
  
down."Allright."said Edna as Marcie leaves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I cant belive I still have a scar.It was like he hit me this morning instead of a day ago.  
  
Thought Jo to herself as she drys her face off then walks into her bedroom.  
  
Jo walks over to a mirror then takes her make-up out of a bag and puts some make-up on  
  
the face to cover up the bruises and cuts.My life has come to this,I never thought that I  
  
would have to lie to my friends well..Edna is still my friend she's like a mother and I could  
  
never be mad at her and Natalie...well I think that we will make up soon then Not too long  
  
after that Dorothy and I will.  
  
God I wish I could tell someone,Maybe I'd feel better."Ouch!"Yelled Jo as her fingernail scraps one of her cuts and blood comes out."God."said Jo as she looks through her make-up bag and pulls out a band-aid and some cream.Atleast everyone else is having a better life then I am.Thought Jo to herself as she puts some cream on her cut then a band-aid over it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blair wakes up to the sun shining in her window and to her head pounding and aching.  
  
Blair looks over at a clock."12:00pm,God I should have been up hours ago."said Blair as  
  
she sits up and runs a hand through her hair.Ugh.I wonder where Edna keeps the Advil.  
  
Thought Blair to herself as she stands up.I think I'll go find out.Thought Blair as she walks  
  
out of the bedroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well good afternoon Blair and How did we sleep?"asked Edna as Blair walks into the livingroom in the same clothes she wore yesterday and slept in last night."Fine."said Blair.  
  
"Blair you look like the living dead."said Jo as she looks at Blair while walking by."Jo I dont feel like your rude remarks,Do you have any Advil or something for my head?"asked Blair as she puts a hand to her head."I saw some in the bathroom downstairs when I was looking for a washcloth."said Jo."When did you get a bathroom downstairs?"asked Blair."89,Blair you feeling allright?"asked Edna."Yeah,Um..Where's Morgan and Marcie?"asked Blair."Bruce and the other guys took the kids to the park and to some other places,They just left."said Natalie."Oh ok,Im going to get that stuff for my head."  
  
said Blair as she leaves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blair walks into her bedroom five mintues later.She closes the door behind her then walks  
  
over to her bed and lays down.I cant belive My life has really come right down to drinking.My life was great for 13 years,I was on top of the world so I thought.The night  
  
my life fell apart was the night Jay died.Marcie must feel just as bad as I do,She found him,He was all she had for two years.My famliy is all I have to show of my life, Now I am  
  
alone to raise two teenaged girls whom hate eachother.Jay was my everything.Now he's  
  
gone.Thought Blair as tears just run down her face like water from a waterfall.  
  
Still crying Blair stands up and walks over to her suitcase.She bends down and sets it down  
  
on the bed.Blair sits down on the bed next to her suitcase and opens it.She digs around till  
  
she finds the wedding picture of her and Jay and the letter he left her before he killed himself."Now to find out why you did this to me."said Blair as she takes the letter out of  
  
the suitcase then Reads it.  
  
My Dear Sweet Blair,  
  
By now you know I'm dead,I dont blam you for being mad or upset.I just cant take it anymore I love you so much and I hate doing this but theres no way I can move on.I miss  
  
my wife so much It hurts.When I look at Marcie I see my wife and I just want to die.I love  
  
you so much I will miss you every day and I hope you will miss me.Be good to Marcie and  
  
Morgan you'll all they have.  
  
Blair before I left the room a while ago I told you not to change,Please dont I know you  
  
too well and I know that you will go for a drink and that will hurt everyone around you.  
  
Please for Marcie and Morgan's sake do not go back to the way you were when I ment  
  
you.I dont want you to put the girls through that like you did me.  
  
You were my everything and now its time to go and put the pain of this world behind me  
  
once and for all.Tell Marcie and Morgan that I love them and that I had to do what I had  
  
to do.Dont worry about getting a job all that is covered you can still keep the store if you  
  
want it.  
  
---Love forever Jay Gentry  
  
Crying Blair puts the letter at the bottom of her suitcase then takes out the picture of her and Jay at their wedding."What about me!Im your wife!Your wife has been dead for 15 years!Love forever yeah thats a laugh.Well here's something Jay!I've changed and I will keep changing till I forget you and everything about you!"Yelled Blair as shoves the suitcase off her bed then stares at the picture for a second then throws it across the room watching it hit the wall. As the glass breaks Blair buries her head in her hands and cries uncontrollably as she lays down on her bed. 


	17. Chapter17

*Chapter 17*  
  
"What was that?"asked Dorothy as she looks worried."I think something broke."said Natalie."I think it came from Blair's room."said Jo as she stands up from her seat and walks very fast to Blair's room.Mrs.Garrett,Dorothy and Natalie follow right behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My life is over,I have nothing left.Thought Blair while crying in to her hands.I need a drink  
  
maybe I'd feel better.Well for a while,Thats better then nothing.Thought Blair as she  
  
hear's a knock on the door.Blair quickly sits up and whipes her eyes with her sleave."Its  
  
open."said Blair whlie trying to make herself look better.  
  
The door opens and Jo walks in followed by Mrs.Garrett,Natalie and Dorothy."Blair do you know what that noise was?"asked Edna as she walks over to Blair."I..I..Dropped something."said Blair while keeping her face down so no one could see that she was and  
  
still is crying.Jo walks over to Blair and sits down on the bed next to her."Blair you ok,You  
  
hardly have said anything sence you came here."said Edna."I...Im..Fine..Really."said Blair  
  
still keeping her head down.Jo looks over at Blair and with her right hand she raises Blair's face so that she can look eye to eye with her."Blair your crying."said Jo as she looks at her with compassion in her eyes."Boy Jo you sure dont miss a thing."said Blair as  
  
she whipes her face with her sleave.Edna puts a hand on Blair's shoulder to comfort her  
  
but Blair shakes it off as she stands up.  
  
"Im going for a drive."said Blair as she grabs her purse."Blair hold it."said Jo as she stands up."What."said Blair in a rude voice as she turns around."Tell me something,Last night when you went for a drive you went to a bar and got drunk,Then this morning you had a hang over.You see you know im right because I know im right see I know when someone's been drinking."said Jo as she crosses her arms."Your on a roll Jo two for two."said Blair rude and sarcastically."Why not make it three for three.Blair that day the girl came to your office and said that another girl was planning on opening fire were you drunk?"asked Jo as she looks Blair right in the eye."So what if I was.Doesn't change what happened."said Blair."You were drunk weren't you."said Natalie as she looks both shocked and worried."Yes..Yes I was drunk.Are you happy now?"asked Blair in a rude voice."No Im not,Blait want some answers and I want them now."said Edna loosing her patience."You are not my mother,I do not have to tell you or any of you my past or present personal life.Now I am going for a drive if I come back drunk thats my problem and my problem only!Tell Marcie and Morgan I went for a drive Im sure they know that im going for a drink."said Blair as she starts to leave."Blair this is far from being over!"yelled Edna as Blair slams the door in their faces as she leaves. 


	18. Chapter18

*Chapter18*  
  
Lisa,Callie and Marcie walk into the kitchen around four that afternoon.Marcie opens the  
  
refrigerator and takes out three dite cokes and hands one to Callie and the other to Lisa.  
  
"Thanks."said Both Callie and Lisa as they take the sodas."Felicia,Felicia,Felicia,You put  
  
the color on first then the clear then the design."said Morgan as she reaches over to the  
  
other side of the kitchen table and picks up the nailpolish remover."Sorry,Im so glad that  
  
your here to help me with my nails."said Felicia as she takes the nailpolish remover from  
  
Morgan."I think im going to be sick."Whispered Callie to Lisa and Marice.Lisa and Marcie snicker."Run!Run for your lives before the evil nailpoish remover gets into your body and makes you loose you mind and go crazy!"yelled Marcie as her Lisa and Callie laugh.  
  
"Like it did with those two fruit cakes at the table."said Lisa then takes a sip of soda while Callie and Marcie snicker."I'd be careful if I were you,I heard that if you are around that stuff long enough it could kill Ya."said Callie."Really,Hey Morgan why don't I get you a  
  
drinking glass for that stuff."said Marcie."Ha Ha Ha."said Morgan as Marice,Callie and Lisa leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I wonder where our moms went to?"asked Callie as the three girls walk into the livingroom."They went out but they'll be back later."said Bruce."Thanks."said Callie as the  
  
three walk toward the stairs but stop when they hear the front door opening.Callie,Lisa and Marcie turn around to see RoseMarie limp into the livingroom crying as Tabitha helps  
  
her walk.Callie runs over to RoseMarie."Oh My God What Happened!?"asked Callie in  
  
panic."She triped over a rock outside."said Tabitha."Let me look at it,I use to help my dad  
  
at a hospital when I was 14 to the time I was 23."said Sam as he walks over to RoseMarie."No I'll do it!"Yelled Callie."I want daddy!"Cried RoseMarie."I said i'd do it."said Sam."Look!She's my sister and I can do it!"Yelled Callie as she takes RoseMarie's hand."I want Daddy!"cried RoseMarie."Daddy is not here,Now where do you keep a first aid kit?"asked Callie."In the downstairs bathroom under the sink."said Bruce as Callie and RoseMarie walk by Lisa and Marice."Thanks,Hey I'll meet you two upstairs later."said Callie as her and RoseMarie leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rose sit down on the Hamper."said Callie as she looks at her sister."No."said RoseMarie  
  
as she crosses her arms."Why not?"asked Callie getting mad."You called Me Rose,My  
  
name is RoseMarie,Not Rose,Rosie or, Ro."said RoseMaire."Fine 'RoseMarie'Sit down on the hamper."said Callie as RoseMarie sits down.  
  
Callie bends down and opens the door under the sink and Pulls out a washcloth and a first  
  
aid kit.Callie sets the stuff in the sink then stands up."Here hold this."said Callie rudely as  
  
she hands the first aid kit to her sister."Callie,Why cant Sam do it?"asked RoseMarie as  
  
she sets the first aid kit down on her lap."Sam just cant."said Callie not really wanting to  
  
talk about why.  
  
Callie turns on the warm water,She feels it with her hand to make sure it is just right.  
  
Then she pulls the plug so that the water can not drain out.Callie then adds two squirts of  
  
liquid soap onto the washcloth as she starts to swish the washcloth around in the sink to  
  
get the soap and water just right.  
  
"Ok RoseMarie,First tell me what you hurt."said Callie as she drains some of the water out  
  
of the washcloth."My knee is the worse,Then I hurt my right elbow."said RoseMarie as Callie walks over to her sister and sets the soapy warm washcloth on RoseMarie's knee as RoseMarie jumps up in pain."Ouch! That hurt!"cried RoseMarie."Sorry,Hold the washcloth in place while I get some stuff out of the first aid kit."said Callie as she takes the  
  
first aid kit off of RoseMarie's lap then sets it on the floor."Cal."said RoseMarie."Yeah."  
  
said Callie as she looks for some cream in the first aid kit."Could you please tell me why  
  
Sam could not do it?"asked RoseMarie as she turns the washcloth over to the other side.  
  
"You know when we were in the parkinglot that Mom and Dad were talking."said Callie  
  
as she sets the cream on the sink then looks for a band aid."Yeah,When you droped the  
  
car keys."said RoseMarie while pulling some hair behind her ear."Right,Anyway you went in the car and I heard them talking and dad said that if anything happens to us that he would blam it on mom and you maybe I would be taken away and sent to live with  
  
Dad.Then dad said that he would move so that mom would never see you maybe me ever  
  
again."said Callie as she takes a pink band aid out of the first aid kit."I love mommy,I dont  
  
want to never see her again."said RoseMarie as she takes the washcloth off her knee."So  
  
you can not let anyone see your cuts and brusies."said Callie."Why not?"asked RoseMarie."If someone saw that you have these cuts and brusies they would ask you  
  
why you got them and You can not tell anyone what daddy did ."said Callie as she puts the band aid on RoseMarie's knee."Why?"asked RoseMarie as she stands up."Just do as I and Mom say and you will be fine."said Callie as she sets the washcloth in the hamper then bends down to set the first aid kit under the sink."Fine."said RoseMarie. 


	19. Chapter19

*Chapter19*  
  
"When do you think that she'll come home?"asked Dorothy as she looks over at a clock  
  
on the wall that reads 10:00pm."I dont know,I just hope she's not drunk when she comes  
  
in."said Edna."Well it'll take more then hope,She's almost always drunk."said Marcie as  
  
she walks into the livingroom where Edna,Natalie and Dorothy are talking."Marcie how old were you when Blair and your father got married?"asked Edna."Two."said Marcie.  
  
"Did Blair have a drinking problem then?"asked Natalie."I know she did drink some,I know that dad said she had a problem but she got help got married then on my thrid birthday Morgan was born and she had been fine for years."said Marcie."Do you know  
  
why she started again?"asked Edna."Um...Look I know what your doing.Your pumping me for info on her and well we'er not really that close but she's the only mother i've known so if you will excuse me I have to get some chips for the poker game so that I can beat my sister's butt again.By the way why dont you just ask her why she started?Im sure that she knows."said Marcie rudely as she leaves and heads for the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why does everyone ask me about Blair?I mean Morgan and Blair are 100% closer then  
  
I could ever be with Blair.I want to be close to her,I think..I miss Daddy he and I were as  
  
close to eachother as Blair and Morgan only these last two years has been different Dad  
  
spent more time with his job that I only saw him for may be an hour a week if I was that  
  
lucky.I wish my life could have been better.Thought Marcie as she gets a bag of Sour Cream and onion chips down from a shelf in the kitchen then sets the bag on the countor  
  
and takes a picture out of her pocket."I know why she broke the picture.I guess I'll keep it if she does not want it.I miss you Daddy."Said Marcie as she puts the picture in her pocket  
  
then grabs the bag of chips then walks upstairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lets..See..I bet...a buck."said Felicia as she lays a dollar on the desk."I see your buck and raise you five."said Lisa as she throws five dollars on the table."I fold."said Felicia as  
  
she throws her cards down."So do I."said Morgan as she sets her cards down."I dont,I'll  
  
see your one and five and raise you two dollars."said Callie as she sets the money on the  
  
table."Here's your two dollars,I call what'ya got?"asked Lisa."Four Ace's."said Callie as  
  
she sets the cards on the table so eveyone could see what she had."Four King's,You win  
  
again."said Lisa as Callie takes the money.  
  
"Food is here."said Marcie as she waves a bag of Sour cream and onion Chips."Yes im  
  
starving."said Lisa as Marcie walks over and sits down in a chair by the desk."Who won the last game?"asked Marcie as she opens the bag and hands it to Lisa."I did."said Callie  
  
with a huge grin on her face."Why am I not surprised."said Marcie as she takes the cards  
  
and starts to mix them."Im going to put my Pajamas on."said Callie, As she stands up she  
  
reveals two large bruises one on the right leg and the other on her left leg."Cal My God  
  
What happened?"asked Marcie in shock."What?"asked Callie allready knowing what they were asking but hopping it was something else."Your legs."said Marcie looking concerned."Oh that..Uh..I fell off my bike."said Callie as she turns around to reveal a nasty cut on the back of her neck."Callie,Your neck!Your not fine!"yelled Lisa as she walks  
  
over to Callie."Look this is my life!Stay out of it! Im clumsy thats all!"Yelled Callie as she  
  
leaves.Lisa and Marice look at eachother both knowing that there is more to problem then  
  
Callie being 'clumsy'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Callie read me a story."said RoseMarie when Callie walks into their room."Not to night  
  
im going to get my Pajamas on ok."said Callie as she takes out a baggy pair of pants and  
  
a baggy T-shirt and some underware and starts to leave the room."Cal whats wrong?"  
  
asked Jo as she walks over to her daughter.Callie looks at her mom with tears in her eyes.  
  
"They know..They saw what happened...I know they know."said Callie as tears run down  
  
her face."Did they say anything?"asked Jo."Yes they wantted to know what happend I told them I was clumsy but.."said Callie as Jo cuts her off."Callie hunny listen,Now I think  
  
you will be fine,If they say anymore about it dont tell them anything.Kay."said Jo as she  
  
looks at her daughter's tear stained face."Kay."said Callie as she whipes her eyes with her  
  
sleave then leaves the room. 


	20. Chapter20

*Chapter20*  
  
Where am I?I've been driving around for hours,I must be somewhere.These roads are nothing like the ones in College Station.I dont even remember these roads.Thought Blair  
  
to herself as she drives by a bar.I think I might go in find a map,Fix my make-up..Have a.... drink.thought Blair as she pulls into the parkinglot of the bar then stops the car and gets  
  
out and walks into the bar.  
  
Blair walks over to the countor then sits down on a bar stool as a guy about 35 walks over to her."Your new."said the guy."Dont miss a thing do'ya."said Blair as she takes out  
  
her credit card."Well I know every person that comes in here,I like it when a new face  
  
comes in,I like it even better when its a woman with looks that could kill."said the guy.  
  
"Your not too bad yourself..But..I got to teen aged daughters and a husban that just killed  
  
himself so im not looking right now.But I'll have the strongest drink you got make it a double,and I need a map."said Blair as she slaps her credit card down on the table."Two  
  
teenaged girls huh."said the guy as he walks over with Blair's drink."Yeah,Marcie my oldest is 15 shes my stepdaughter ,she hates me,Then my daughter Morgan she's 13 her  
  
and I are close.Marcie hates me even more sence her father kill himself two weeks ago..Yeah my life is perfect."said Blair as she takes the last sip of her drink."Well I have  
  
a 9 year old daughter myself,Yeah my wife died two years ago,She died of a brain tumor."said the guy."Im sorry. l'll take another one."said Blair."Here you go."said The guy as he sets the drink down.  
  
Two hours later Blair takes the last sip of her fifth drink when the guy walks over to her.  
  
"Im sorry but we'er closing."said the guy."Ho..come....long...One more dri...nk."said Blair  
  
slurring her words as she talks."Do you have a number I could call for someone to come  
  
and get you?"asked the guy."Im stay...ing ..ith some fri..ends if you ev..en want to call hem..friends."said Blair Slurring her words."I need a number."said The guy."Yeah..Uh Bruces and Edna Gaines.Look it up in the phone book."said Blair as she puts a hand through her hair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thats it im going to bed."said Marcie as she stands up."Oh come on,Its only 1am."said  
  
Lisa as she takes a drink of coke."Yeah but I might as well go I mean Callie went around  
  
ten,Felicia around eleven and Morgan around midnight I think I better get going."said Marcie."Ok I'll clean up."said Lisa as Marcie leaves the room and heads for the stairs where she can hear Natalie,Jo,Dorothy and Edna talking."This could be kinda fun."said  
  
Marcie quietly to her self as she stands by the stairs and listens in.  
  
"I wonder whats up with Blair?"asked Jo as she pulls some hair behind her ear."I dont  
  
know,Marcie is not talking and Morgan well I heard that she's closer to Blair then Marcie  
  
is but I know Marcie has more of the info we need."said Natalie."Yeah I know.Blair isn't  
  
the only one who's been acting strange,Bruce said that When RoseMarie fell today that  
  
Sam said he would take care of her but Callie yelled and said that she could do it she got  
  
protective almost."said Edna."Callie and RoseMarie are close thats all."said Jo stoping the subject before it went any farther.  
  
I guess I'll go downstairs now nothing good is happening.Thought Marcie to herself.As  
  
she walks down the stairs the phone rings.Marice stops at the bottom step as Jo answers  
  
the phone.  
  
"Hello,Yes this is the Gaines,She's Where!Yes Yes we'll be there right away."Said Jo as  
  
she hangs up the phone.  
  
"What Happened is it Blair?Is she ok?"asked Marcie in panic."Yes clam down,She's at a  
  
bar on 354,She had too much to drink and needs a ride home."said Jo."Nothing new there,im going to bed."said Marcie as she starts to leave."Hold it Marcie."said Jo as Marcie turns around."What?"asked Marcie in a rude voice."First your in a panic,Then your like nothing happened."said Jo."You'll get use to it after a while.I know I have."said  
  
Marcie.Natalie walks over to Marcie and looks her in the eyes."You and Morgan know  
  
something we dont am I right.Said Natalie."Yep,Morgan and I both know that Y'all are a  
  
bunch of nosey ladys that have nothing better to do then to pry into an off limits zone which by the way just happens to be our lives!"Yelled Marice as she turns around and starts to leave."What does your father think of all of this?"asked Dorothy.As Dorothy said  
  
that Marcie felt like someone punched her in the stomach,tears form in her eyes,She trys to  
  
hold them back as she turns around."My Father."said Marcie alittle bit above a whisper.  
  
"Yeah what does he think?"asked Jo. "What does he think!What does he think!"Yelled Marcie as she storms out of the room leaving eveyone looking at eachother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About an hour later Jo walks into the bar and sees Blair sitting on a bar stool half drunk.  
  
Jo walks over to Blair and puts a hand on her back."Blair."said Jo as Blair turns around to  
  
look at Jo."Jo..What yar...ou..do..here?"asked Blair while slurring her words."Im here to  
  
take you home,Come on."said Jo as she helps Blair up."What ...bout.. the car?"asked Blair while slurring her words."Natalie will drive it home can I have the keys?"asked Jo.  
  
"No,The..ir..My ees."said Blair slurring her words."No they belong to the Car Place where you rented the car from.Now give me the keys!"yelled Jo getting angry."Ho..Law..  
  
birte."said Blair slurring her words as she hands Jo the car keys. 


End file.
